Back to the Future (2015)
by Ajer0695
Summary: In honor of October 21, 2015 (Back to the Future Day), I am going to rewrite the Back to the Future Trilogy with an updated timeline. This story is open for all fans who wish to contribute to the story.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION:**

It's a momentous day in fandom history, as Wednesday October 21, 2015, the day that Marty and Doc arrived in the future, has officially passed. In honor of Back to the Future Day, and 30 years of 1.21 jigawatts, I have decided to try something interesting, rewrite all three Back to the Future movies, and update them.

Essentially, these stories will be a word for word retelling of Back to the Future, but the time periods will be updated. 1985 becomes 2015, 1955 becomes 1985, 2015 becomes 2045, and 1885 becomes 1915.

Even though this is my story officially, I want this story to be for the fans of Back to the Future, so if you wish to write some chapters for this story, share your interest in the reviews and I will set up a DocX connection for you to submit your chapters.

Thank you, and see you in the future!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

The clocks were all ticking. Adorning the walls of a small one-room house were hundreds upon hundreds of clock, of various shapes and sizes, be it analog or digital. Many of these clocks were ancient by today's standards. A few were from the 1950's, some were from the 1980's, and one of them was from the 1970's. As soon as the clocks hit 7:55, a complex mechanism kick started to life, first turning on a radio currently announcing a deal on 2015 model Toyotas, a coffee machine with no coffee pot, a toaster with burned toast still inside, and eventually an ancient TV tuned to a news channel.

"In other news," the news anchorwoman said, "Officials at the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility have denied the rumor that a case of missing plutonium was in fact _stolen_ from their vault two weeks ago. A Libyan terrorist group had declared responsibility for the theft, but now…"

As she continued, a mechanized arm sprung to life, first picking up a can of dog food, carrying it to a can opener, and then pouring it into an already full dog dish labeled Einstein. The front door opened as 17 year old Marty McFly walked in, after placing the spare house key back under the rug. He wore an orange sweatshirt over a red t-shirt, with denim blue jeans, and worn Nike sneakers.

"Hey Doc!" he called out to the empty house, "Doc? Hello! Anybody home? Einstein, come here boy! What's going on?" It was this moment Marty turned to witness the mess left by the neglecting contraptions.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed in disgust, "Oh Jesus. That's disgusting." Well, since Doc isn't here, Marty decided to unpack his electric Stratocaster guitar and walked to the center of the room. There was a massive amplifier, reaching from floor to ceiling. Marty plugged his Strat into the main amplifier, and began turning the dials. He wanted to make some noise, so he turned every single dial he found to the max. The amplifier's static hum grew loader and loader; so much that even Marty's eardrums began to vibrate. After finishing with the dials, he stood in front of the amplifier, his guitar pick raised. He waited for roughly two seconds, and then struck a power chord.

The force of the amplifier caused it to explode, and flung Marty right across the room and into a bookshelf, where pretty much every book, pamphlet, and boxes of paper all landed on him. Once it turned quiet, Marty slowly lifted himself out of the mess and stared at the amplifier. The noise created a large gaping hole.

"Woah," Marty said to himself in awe, "Rock n' Roll." Suddenly another sound erupted as Marty felt a vibration in his pant pocket. Lifting himself from the remains and flinging his Strat to his back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. The caller ID simply said Doc, so Marty pressed the green speak button.

"Yo," Marty answered.

"Marty is that you?" Doc sounded pretty eccentric, like he usually was.

"Hey! Hey Doc! Where are you?"

"Thank God I found you!" Doc continued, "Listen can you come meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight at 1:15? I made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistance."

"Wait a minute, 1:15 in the morning?"

"Yes!"

"Doc what's going on? Where have you been all week?"

"Where's Einstein, is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"You know Doc, you left your equipment on all week."

"My equipment? That reminds me Marty, you better not hook up to that amplifier. There's a _slight_ possibility of overload." Marty looked at the remains of Doc's amplifier. Oops.

"Yeah," Marty said sheepishly, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, I'll see to you tonight. Don't forget now! 1:15 am tonight! Twin Pines Mall!"

"Right." Suddenly the room erupted in the sounds of alarms and bells. Marty covered his ears and turned to find all the clocks blaring at 8:00 in the morning.

"Or those my clocks I here?" Doc asked over the phone.

"Yeah!" Marty said loudly, hoping his voice makes it through, "Uh, it's 8:00!"

"Perfect!" Doc said excitedly, "My experiment worked! Those clocks are all exactly 25 minutes slow!" Marty stopped in his tracks and looked at the clocks again, shocked at what he just heard.

"Wait-wait a minute Doc," he said fearfully, "Are you telling me it's 8:25?"

"Precisely!"

"Damn!" Marty cried out, "I'm late for school!" He turned off his iPhone, grabbed his skateboard and began skating to Hill Valley High School. Skating may not be the correct word, since mainly all Marty does is roll on his skateboard and grab hold of a cars rear bumper. But hey, if it gets him around quickly, Marty could call it whatever he wants. His route took him through downtown Hill Valley, a relatively small city in California. He passed a fitness center full of pretty women in t-shirts and shorts, to which Marty gave a casual wave. Eventually he made his way to the High School and was about to rush in the front entrance, but bumped into his girlfriend Jennifer, with brown hair and a pink T-shirt.

"Marty! Don't go this way!" Jennifer called out urgently, "Strickland's looking for you! If he catches you it will be four tardies in a row!" She led Marty through the school's side entrance and into the hallway. Before continuing, she peeked around the corner, looking for the bald head that was Vice Principal Strickland.

"Okay, it's clear," she said quickly as she and Marty walked down the hallway.

"Look, it wasn't my fault this time," Marty said, "Doc had all his clocks set 25 minutes behind." He suddenly felt a firm hand land on his soulder.

"Doc?" said the voice of Mr. Strickland. Marty groaned and turned to the old stern man.

"You weren't by chance hanging out with old Doctor Emmet Brown, were you?" He ticked his tounge as he pulled out two yellow slips of paper.

"Tardy slip for you Ms. Parker," he said, "And one for you McFly, I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickel's worth of advice. This so called Dr. Brown of yours is dangerous, a real nutcase. I don't want you anywhere near that man."

"Oh, yes sir," Marty said sarcastically. Strickland glared at him.

"You have a real attitude problem McFly! You're a slacker! You remind me of your father when he went here, he was a slacker too."

"Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Marty asked annoyed. But Strickland didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at Marty, leaning in so close that their noses touched.

"I understand your band is trying out for the school dance this afternoon. Why even bother McFly? You're too much like your old man! NO MCFLY AMOUNTED TO ANYTHING IN THE HISTORY OF HILL VALLEY!" Marty just stared back at Mr. Strickland with a cool look in his eye.

"Yeah, well history is about to change."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Once school was out of session, Marty and Jennifer booked it for the gym - the place where the band auditions were being held. They had just made it through the spacious room's main doors when one of the judges boomed, "NEXT, PLEASE" through his electric megaphone.

After taking out his guitar, Marty was ready to make his way towards the stage where his band mates, the Pinheads, awaited his arrival. As he began to step forward, he felt Jennifer place her hand on top of his shoulder.

"Good luck, Marty. You've got this," she said shortly before giving her boyfriend an encouraging, confident smile.

Just hearing this helped reduce what little nerves (though not many to begin with) the teenager had. He returned her kind gesture with a small grin of his own before continuing onward.

As he was about to climb the few steps that led to his place, Marty gave a "What's up?" jerk of his head to the lead singer of the band who'd audition after his. In return, the rock-and-roll clad boy's eyebrows creased together as he mouthed "Where've you been?" Marty simply gave a slight shrug of the shoulders to which the lead singer rolled his eyes as if to say "Figures."

"Hey. Let's start," Marty said to Pinhead's bass player.

The bass played nodded his head, having been more than ready to begin.

Leave it to Marty McFly to be the last one to arrive to the biggest breakthrough they've had since the band's origin.

Marty plugged in the wire for his guitar into the ampliphire before strolling to the microphone.

"Alright. We're the Pinheads," he announced, one of his hands finishing the final modifications needed to crush the audition.

If he and his band mates earned the spot at his school's upcoming dance, he'd be able to prove that a McFly could indeed amount to something. Marty owed it to himself, his family, and his pride.

Not long after Marty's introduction, the drummer began to tap his sticks together in a rhythmic beat as he counted off, "One, two, three."

And then they were off.

Marty felt himself immediately get into the song they'd been practicing for weeks on end. He moved across the stage, nodding his head to the beat of Huey Lewis and the News' "Power of Love."

To Marty, the Pinheads were amazingly spot-on.

 _Wouldn't it be something if Huey could hear us play_ , Marty quickly, and excitedly, thought in pure glee.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Jennifer watched this go on as an amused smile slowly spread across her face. She was so proud of Marty and the boys, at how all of their hard work would soon pay off.

On stage, Marty continued to rock his heart out, strumming his black electric guitar with spirit, facial expressions morphing with each note strung. He'd never felt so energized in his entire life!

However, the judges didn't seem to feel the same way.

Just as Marty was about to begin belting out the iconic lyrics, the main judge stood to his feet and spook into his megaphone, "OKAY, THANK YOU. THANK YOU, FELLAS. Hold up!"

The Pinheads ceased playing, eyes now focused on their critic.

Having now gained their full-attention, the judge continued on. "I'm afraid you're just too darn loud."

Marty felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

WHAT?!

How? How could this be? This couldn't be happening . . . right?

The young man turned his crushed gaze towards his girlfriend; a silent plea for her to tell him that he'd misheard the judge. But the look of pity she wore only confirmed what he'd thought he heard: the Pinheads wouldn't be playing at the school dance.

* * *

After school finished, Marty and Jennifer began walking through downtown Hill Valley. A bunch of banners were up giving the exact same announcement that kept popping up on Facebook for the last couple weeks.

"Re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson!" they would say, "Progress is his middle name!" Currently, Marty didn't care. He was still bummed out about his botched audition.

"Too load?" Marty said in disbelief, "I can't believe it! I'll never get a chance to play in front of anybody!"

Jennifer meanwhile, gave a kind smile.

"Marty, one rejection isn't the end of the world," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Marty replied, "It's just…I don't think I'm cut out for music."

"But you're good Marty! You're really good! And that music reel you have is great! You have to email it to the record company. It's like what Doc says…"

"Yeah, I know, I know. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Marty had heard those words hundreds of times, he wasn't even sure if they were true.

"That's good advice, Marty," Jennifer reminded him.

"Yeah, but what if I send the reel, and they don't like it?" Marty asked, "What if they said I'm no good? What if they said, 'Get out of here kid, you've got no future?' I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection." Suddenly, Marty stopped and realized exactly what he was saying.

"Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man!" he said in annoyance. Jennifer just smiled.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," she said, "At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow." But Marty's mind was somewhere else, specifically to an auto dealer across the street, to a shiny 2015 Toyota truck.

"Check out that 4 by 4!" Marty said, "That is hot! Some day Jennifer. Some day!" He then walked up to Jennifer with a smile and placed his hand on her waist.

"Wouldn't be great? Driving that thing up to the lake?" Marty said smoothly, "Roll out a couple sleeping bags in the back? Camp out under the stars?" Jennifer tried to push Marty's arm away, but Marty wouldn't let go.

"Stop it!" Jennifer said with a laugh.

"What?" Marty replied laughing as well. Jennifer then paused and looked at Marty with a curious look.

"Does your mom know about tomorrow night?"

"No, get out of town! My mom thinks I'm going camping with they guys," Marty answered with a chuckle. Jennifer didn't look so happy about it.

"Look, Jennifer, if she knew, she would freak out," Marty said, "And I get the standard lecture about how she never did any of this when she was a child. I mean, the woman was born a nun!"

"Well, she's just trying to keep you respectable," Jennifer said with a smile. Marty leaned in closer.

"Yeah? Well, she's not doing a good job."

"Terrible." The two love birds were about to kiss, but were interrupted by a rattling jar shoved right between them.

"Save the clock tower!" the old woman carrying the clock yelled, "Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock!" Marty rolled his eyes. Of all the cock-blockers in the world, _this_ is the one they get. The old woman that kept asking for donations for something about the clock tower's clock?

"30 years ago, lightning struck the top of that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since!" the old lady continued, "We at the Hill Valley Restoration Committee believe it should be left exactly as it is, as part of our history and our culture!" Thankfully, Marty knew exactly how to shut her up.

"Here you go lady," Marty said as he dropped a quarter in the jar, "Here's a quarter."

"Thank you!" the old lady said with a smile, "Don't forget to take a flyer!" With that she left, possibly to hound some other people for money.

"Now where were we?" Marty asked with a smile.

"Right about here," Jennifer answered as they leaned in for a kiss. Then there was a car horn as a maroon car pulled up in front of them.

"It's my dad," Jennifer said disappointingly, "I have to go."

"I'll text you tonight," Marty said.

"I'll be at my grandma's, a little reminder for tomorrow night! I'll text you the address, bye!" She finally gave a quick peck on Marty's lips before hopping in to her dad's car. As they drove off, Marty heard a ping and checked his iPhone. Sure enough, there was the address Jennifer promised, along with a short and sweet, "I love you" underneath. Marty smiled as he saw these three words. Sure he may not be playing for the school dance, but at least tomorrow night will be the best night of his life.

* * *

 **The first half of this chapter was written by Cloudcity'sBookworm. If you want to write the next chapter for this story, let me know in your review. You can send your chapters to me via DocX (make sure to PM me when you're establish a connection) and the best one will be featured as the published chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The excitement that Marty had for tomorrow night was immediately crushed when he got to his home in Lyon Estates. In front of his single story house was a tow truck that was carrying a wrecked Station Wagon. And not just any Station Wagon, his dad's Station Wagon. Marty never understood why his dad kept this ancient car from the 80's, but at least it ran, and any car that would get Marty to his date would be acceptable. But judging from this damage, this car wasn't going to run anytime soon.

"Perfect," Marty said disappointingly, "Just perfect!" How the hell did this happen? Well, Marty didn't need much time to find out, for as soon as he entered the houses, he was greeted by the often common sight of his nerdy father, George McFly, wearing a white business suit and pens stuffed in his pocket, being hounded by his supervisor Biff Tannen, an overweight, nicely dressed, piece of shit with a haircut that would make Donald Trump blush.

"I can't believe you loaned me a car without telling me it had a blind spot!" Biff yelled at George, "I mean, I could have been killed!" George just smiled and laughed nervously, like the wimp he was.

"Now, Biff," he stammered, "I never noticed any blind spot when I would drive it." He noticed Marty at the front door and smiled gloomly.

"Hi son," he said. Marty just ignored him, still pissed at the situation.

"What are you blind McFly?" Biff said, "It's there! How else do you explain that wreck out there?" George still tried to handle the situation as best as he can, and failing miserably.

"Now, can I _assume_ that your insurance will be able to pay for the damages?" Biff looked shocked, in a mocking sort of way.

" _My_ insurance?" he said, "It's _your_ car! My insurance isn't gonna cover it. I wanna know who's going to pay for this!" He then indicated to his blue jacket, wear a big stain was visible.

"I spilled beer all over this when the slammed in! Who's going to pay for my cleaning bill? By the way, where are my reports?" George looked a little nervous.

"Well," he began slowly, "I figured that since they weren't due until-" Suddenly, Biff, irritated, started knocking on George's head like a door.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" he said loudly, to which George just reluctantly giggled to, "Huh? Think McFly! Think! I got to have time to get them retyped! Do you realize what would happen if I hand in _my_ reports in _your_ handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would ya?" George was silent for a moment, until Biff violently grabbed him by the shirt color.

"Would ya?" he asked again more roughly. This George quickly answered to.

"No!" he said with a nervous smile, "No, of course not, Biff! I wouldn't want that to happen! So, uh, I'll finish those reports up tonight, and I'll run them on over first thing tomorrow okay?"

"Not too early, I sleep in on Saturdays," Biff said before pointing to the ground, "Hey McFly! Your shoe's untied!" As soon George looked down, Biff suddenly slapped him on the face, to which George just nervously laughed. Biff gleefully enjoyed this humilation.

"Don't be so gullible, McFly!" he laughed as he opened the fridge. "Oh come on! I crashed your car and have towed here, and you've got is a light beer?" He pulled out a Miller Light, without permission, and started drinking it as he headed out. He stopped in front of Marty, who was still glaring at him.

"Well, what are you looking at, butthead?" he said, "Say hi to your mom for me." With that, he stomped out of the house. There was a brief period of silence, until George finally spoke.

"I know what you're going to say son," he said somberly, "And you're right. You're right! But Biff happens to be one of my supervisors and I'm afraid I'm just not real good at confrontations." Marty rolled his eyes. George constantly reminding him that he can't stand up to Biff is the least of his problems right now.

"But, the _car_ , dad!" Marty groaned, "I mean, he wrecked it! He totaled it! I needed that car tomorrow night dad!" George looked really disappointed with himself.

"Yes, I know," he said, "And all I can say is… I'm sorry."

Hours later, the McFly family all sat at the dinner table, which comprised of meatloaf and a bowl of croutons that George just pours for no discernable reason. Marty told them about his audition, and as he feared, his family takes it disappointingly well.

"Believe me, Marty," George said, "It's better that you don't play during that dance. Can you imagine the migraines and headaches that occur?"

"He's right Marty," Marty's older brother Dave, dressed in a fast food uniform, said, "The last thing you need is headaches." George suddenly started laughing hysterically at the TV and Dave joined in. They were watching a DVD of an old 80's sitcom called Family Ties for the millionth time, and every single time they would laugh hysterically at the same damn jokes over and over again. Marty rolled his eyes and stared at his meatloaf.

"Kids," his mother Lorraine called out carrying a glass of whiskey, as usual, "We're going to have to eat this cake ourselves. Your uncle didn't make parole again." She dropped a cake pan onto the kitchen table, which contained an icing painting of a bird flying from a jail cell and the words "Welcome home Uncle Joey" written in red icing.

"It would be nice if you all dropped him a line," Lorraine finished. Marty stared at the cake with a look of embarrassment and humor.

"Uncle 'Jailbird' Joey?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Dave looked at his mother in shock.

"He's your brother mom!" he said.

"Yeah," Marty's elder sister Linda, wearing an obscene amount of jewelry and makeup, said, "It's a major embarrassment having an uncle who's always in prison."

"We all make mistakes in life, children," Lorraine said soothingly. Marty rolled his eyes. _Ain't that the truth,_ he thought. Suddenly, Dave jumped from the table, looking at his watch.

"God damn it!" he exclaimed, "I'm late!"

"David watch your mouth!" Lorraine said angrily, "And kiss your mother before you go!" Hesitant at first, Dave quickly gave his mom a peck on the forehead.

"All right, make it fast mom!" he said, "I'm gonna miss my bus. See ya later pop!" Dave also gave a quick peck to his dad's hair, and exclaimed in surprise.

"Whoo!" he said, "Time to change that shampoo man!" As he left, George just laughed, clearly not sure what Dave meant. A ping was heard as Marty took out his iPhone and looked in shock. Jennifer had already left three texts, asking about the text he promised. Lorraine noticed, and glared at Marty.

"Who is it?" she asked, "Is that Jennifer girl again?" Marty looked up in fear, his mind blank with an excuse.

"Uh…" was all he could muster up, but Lorraine kept going.

"I don't like her Marty," she said, "Any girl that contacts a boy is just asking for trouble."

"Mom," Linda said, annoyed, "There's nothing wrong with calling a boy." Lorraine just looked at Linda shocked.

"I think it's terrible!" she said, "Girls chasing boys! When I was your age, I never called a boy, or followed a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy!"

"Then how am I supposed to meet anybody?" Linda asked, to which Lorraine just gave a reassuring pat on her hand.

"Well," she said with a smile, "It'll just happen. Like the way I met your father."

"That was so stupid! Grandpa hit him with a car!" Linda said annoyed.

"It was meant to be. If your grandfather hadn't hit him with that car, none of you would have been born."

"Yeah, well… it still doesn't explain why dad was out in the street."

"What was it George? Bird watching?" George was too distracted with his show and didn't notice what she said.

"What Lorraine?" he asked, "What?" Lorraine just sighed and continued with the story.

"Anyway, he just seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy. And my heart just went out to him." Linda sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, we know mom," she said, "You've told this story a million times. You felt sorry for him, so you decided to go with him to the Fish Under the Sea dance."

"No," Lorraine said, "It was the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm remember George?" George obviously wasn't listening, still engrossed in his show. But Lorraine still continued with the story.

"Your father kissed me for the first time on the dance floor," she said with a smile, before it slowly started to drop, "And it was then that I realized, I was going to spend the rest of my life with him." Then George started laughing hysterically again, ruining the moment. Marty looked down at his brown meatloaf and sighed.

 _Worst. Life. Ever._

* * *

 ** _A few little notes here:_**

 ** _1\. The next chapter will cover the DeLorean experiment and the Libyan attack. The scene is roughly the same as the original, but two key differences will be that Marty records the experiment with his iPhone, like teenagers typically do, and Doc hooked up his DeLorean with remote control app on his iPad that he designed himself. Any one who wishes to volunteer to write this chapter let me know in your reviews and be sure to have it ready by next week._**

 ** _2\. Some people are noting how little I have changed things so far in the present time. That's because when you get down to it, not much has changed between the 80's and today. The real changes will probably happen in 1985. For example, rather than state how the high school looks cleaner in 1955, Marty will instead comment about the school looking like crap in 1985, since normally high schools nowadays have been cleaned and renovated. Some lines will remain the same, but the context will be slightly different. Doc will still question Marty's usage of the word "heavy", but that will be because he's an old man who's having trouble understanding teenagers, especially in the 80's._**

 _ **3\. Although I have planned to originally do the three movies, I've recently thought of also updating the Telltale Game story to switch from 1930's to the 1960's or 50's. I have also stumbled across a fanfiction set up as a prequel to the movies, specifically how Marty met Doc. Would you like me to also update both of these stories? Or just one of them? Let me know in your reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

If you saw how Marty slept, you'd probably laugh till your face turned red. He usually slept in his clothes because he's probably too lazy to get his pajamas, and it's always in this awkward position. He would lie on his left side, with his left arm curling up to his pillow, and his right arm draped behind him. His mouth was wide open, and thin line of drool was creeping from his mouth onto the pillow.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of vibration, which startled him awake. His iPhone was on vibrate charging on his iPhone connected alarm clock. Even though it wasn't ringing to avoid waking the house, Marty's ears have grown used to hearing the sound of a vibrating phone that he still picked it up, drowsy. He didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" he asked sleepy.

"Marty!" a frenzied Doc called out, "You didn't fall asleep did you?" This caused Marty to quickly bolt awake, almost.

"Uh, Doc!" he cried out, "No! No, don't be silly."

"Listen Marty, this is very important! I forgot my video camera! Do you think you can bring your phone's camera to the mall?"

"Yeah! I'm uh…on my way!" Marty hung up and quickly slipped on his orange sweatshirt. He snuck out the window and through the back fence and proceeded to skate to the Twin Pines Mall. It was quite a ride, but he made it relatively record time.

The Mall's lot was empty, save for one vehicle. It was a silver truck, with Doc's name etched on it, "EMMET BROWN." Marty stared at this lone truck in confusion. Why would Doc drag Marty out here in an empty lot at this time? He skated downward into the lot, and immediately started petting Doc's dog, Einstein. Since he and Doc first met, Einstein has become a good friend to Marty, almost like the pet Marty never had. After scratching him some more, Marty suddenly heard a hiss. He looked up to find the back ramp of the truck lower to reveal a bunch of steam inside. An engine rev was heard as Marty noticed the taillights of a car light up. The car descended down the loading ramp, and Marty's jaw just drop. It was a silver car, but not just any silver car, a DeLorean! These things were collector's items, which Marty didn't even know existed anymore! Who knew Doc would have the dough to purchase something like this?

There was something strange about this DeLorean though. The front bumper had this weird electrical lining on it, and wires stretched to the rear bumper, which had two large gray boxes that almost resembled rocket boosters. Did Doc build a rocket car?

The door opened and Doc exited the vehicle, bumping his head on the process. He had white wild hair that stuck out like a mop, and he was wearing a white radiation suit.

"Doc!" Marty called out. Doc turned to meet Marty with a smile and beaming brown eyes.

"Marty!" he cried happily, "You made it! Welcome to my latest experiment! The one I've been waiting for all my life!" Marty looked at the car, impressed, but still not sure what's special about it.

"Well, it's a DeLorean," Marty said, "But how-"

"Trust me, Marty! All your questions will be answered!" Doc interrupted hurriedly, "Just stand over there and start filming!" Marty got to his spot an pulled out his iPhone, ready to film. But before he could, he noticed something weird.

"Doc?" Marty asked indicating his garb, "Is that a Fallout suit?" Doc was still in a hurry though.

"Never mind that now!" he said quickly as he stood in front of the car. Marty nodded his head, signaling to Doc that he's recording.

"Good evening," Doc began, slightly nervous but excited, "I'm Doctor Emmet Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall…" He checked his watch on his wrist, "It's Saturday morning on October 25, 2015. 1:18 AM. And this is temporal experiment number one." He then turned to Einstein.

"Come on Eine!" Doc said happily. Einstein obediently went to Doc and climbed inside the DeLorean. "Hey, get in there! Attaboy! In ya go. Get your seatbelt on!" He clipped the seatbelt around Einstein. Marty had to reposition himself to get a good shot of Doc, but he managed to figure it out. Doc pulled out two large digital watches.

"Please note," Doc said, "That Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?" The clocks both beeped one minute ahead.

"Right, check Doc," Marty said to indicate that he got it.

"Good," Doc said, "Have a good trip Einstein! Watch your head!" He closed the DeLorean door and stepped back, pulling Marty along the way. He then quickly ran to his truck and came out with a large iPad. Attached to it, where the charger would normally go, was a weird metal box with a long antenna on it.

"You got that thing hooked up to the car?" Marty asked unbelievably. To answer that question, Doc pressed on his iPad and the car revved to life.

"Watch this!" Doc said, as Marty focused his camera on the car. Doc then steered the DeLorean around the parking lot, until it was on the far side of it. As Doc was steering, Marty momentarily turned to Doc.

"Not me!" Doc said excited, "The car! The car!" Marty quickly refocused on the car until it finally stopped on the far side of the lot. Doc then proceeded to run to a different position, almost in front of the car.

"If my calculations are correct," Doc said with a smile, "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're going to see some serious shit." He then pressed on his iPad and the car started driving full speed ahead right toward them. Marty momentarily freaked out, wanting to jump out of the way, but Doc kept pulling him back.

"Watch this! Watch this!" Doc said excitedly. Marty momentarily flinched as the car was right in front of him, but there was suddenly a bright blue flash, as the car miraculously disappeared! Marty and doc quickly turned to where the car should have been, but only found flaming tire tracks from where the car should have been. The license plate, which said OUTATIME, was all that remained as it momentarily spinned and fell on the asphalt. Doc was momentarily silent, gaping at the flame trails and then is iPad, before suddenly screaming in joy and jumping like an excited boy.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Doc screamed happily, "88 MILES PER HOUR! THE FLUX DISPLACEMENT OCCURRED EXACTLY AT 1:20 AM AND ZERO SECONDS!" Marty was still stunned at what happened. He attempted to pick up the license plate, but his hand burned upon contact that he immediately dropped it.

"Hot! Jesus Christ!" Marty exclaimed, "Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down Marty! I didn't disintegrate anything!" Doc said happily, "The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!"

"Then where the hell are they?" Marty asked worried.

"The appropriate question is WHEN the hell are they!" Doc said, "You see, Einstein had just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future to be exact! And in precisely 1:21 AM and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine!" Marty was still taking his time to process all of this.

"Wait a minute," he said, panting, "Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me you built a TIME MACHINE out of a DeLorean?"

"The way I see it, if you're going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" Doc said with a smile, "Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-" he was interrupted when his watch began to beep, causing him to switch his face to shocked.

"LOOK OUT!" he cried out, as he pushed Marty out of the way. Right on cue, the DeLorean suddenly appeared and screeched to a halt. It was covered in ice and steaming. Cautiously, Doc approached the vehicle, but suddenly jumped when the two rear vents suddenly hissed and sent out steam. When it stopped, Doc approached the car and attempted to open the door, but as soon as he made contact, he sharply retreated his hand and shook it.

"What?" Marty asked worringly, "Is it hot?"

"It's cold!" Doc said, "Damn cold!" He then opened the door with his foot and found Einstein snug in the seat.

"Hoho!" he cried out, "Einstein you little devil!" He then took out Einstein's watch and smiled, showing it to Marty.

"Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, and it's still ticking!" Sure enough, Einstein's clock read 1:20 am, while Doc's clock was 1:21 am. Doc then unbuckled Einstein, who ran back to the truck.

"He's alright!" Marty said surprised.

"Of course he's all right!" Doc exclaimed, "As far as he's aware the trip was instantaneous, he hardly felt a thing! That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind! He skipped over that minute, to arrive at this exact spot instantaneously in time! Come on! I'll show you how it works!"

Doc then proceeded to show Marty the inside of the DeLorean, while Marty continued to record on his phone.

"First," Doc said, "You turn the time circuits on." He twisted a switch on the side and with a beep, three electronics read outs popped to life. The top one was red, the middle one was green, and the lower one was yellow.

"This one tells where you're going," Doc pointed to the top one, "This one tells where you are," Doc pointed to the middle one, "And this one tells where you've been." He pointed to the lower one.

"You enter the information on this keypad," Doc continued, pointing to a small iPhone sized touch pad with numbers arranged like a phone dialer.

"Say you wanted to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence," Doc explained as he entered the date July 4, 1776 on the keypad, "Or witness the birth of Christ." He then entered the date December 25, 0000 on the keypad.

"Here's a red letter date in the history of science," Doc said as he entered another date, "November 5th, 1985." He suddenly paused, as if he was fondly remembering something from nostalgia.

"Yes," Doc said silently, "Of course! November 5th, 1985!"

"What?" Marty asked intrigued, "What happened on November 5th, 1985?" Doc fondly chuckled at himself.

"That was the day I discovered time travel!" Doc said, "I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet, I slipped and hit my head on the sink and when I came to I had a revelation! A vision! A picture in my head! A picture of this!" He turned and pointed at a glowing device at behind the car seat. It was a metal box with three yellow flickering wires shaped like a y.

"This is what makes time travel possible! The flux capacitor!"

"Flux capacitor," Marty repeated, intrigued by this machine.

"Yes!" Doc said, "I spent the last thirty years and my entire family fortune to make this dream a reality! My god has it been that long?" He got out of the car and was still in his nostalgic state.

"Things have certainly changed since 1985," Doc said, "I remember when this used to be all farmland as far as the eye can see. Old Peabody used to own this place. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees." As Doc proceeded to walk back to the truck fondly thinking of his past life, Marty snapped him back to reality with a question.

"Man this is heavy duty Doc!" Marty said, impressed, "Does it run on regular, premium gasoline?"

"Unfortunately no," Doc said, "It requires something with a bit more kick! Plutonium!" Suddenly Marty turned worried.

"Plutonium?" Marty said surprised, "Wait, Doc? Are you telling me this sucker is NUCLEAR?"

"Hey!" Doc exclaimed, "Keep rolling!" Marty quickly raised his iPhone and continued recording as Doc continued to explain.

"No, no! This sucker is electrical!" Doc said, "But I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts I need!"

"But Doc!" Marty said, "You don't just walk into a store and buy Plutonium!" It took him a while, but Marty soon came to a startling revelation.

"Did you rip that off?" he exclaimed surprised. Doc cringed as he begins to explain.

"Yes!" he said, "From a group of Libyan nationalists! They wanted me to build a bomb, so I took their plutonium and gave them a shell casing full of used pinball parts! Come on! I'll fit you with a radiation suit!"

Moments later, Doc and Marty were both in full radiation suits, complete with gloves and a breather mask. Carefully, Doc took out a small casing of plutonium and carefully inserted it into a compartment located behind the DeLorean. With a sharp hiss, the plutonium was in and Doc removed his mask.

"Okay, it's safe to remove your mask." Marty followed suit, and Doc proceeded to the car door before stopping.

"Oh! Almost forgot my luggage!" he said as he picked up a suitcase nearby, "Who knows if they got cotton underwear in the future."

"The future?" Marty asked, "Is that where you're going?"

"That's right! 25 years into the future! I've always wanted to see the progress of mankind and see where we're going. It will be a sight to behold!"

"Uh Doc?" Marty said, "Um, look me up when you get there will ya?" Doc smiled and nodded.

"Indeed I will," Doc said, "Roll it." Marty brought his iPhone up again and began recording again. Doc opened the door and leaned on it like a famous explorer, which he will soon become.

"I, Doctor Emmet Brown, am about to embark on a historic journey," Doc began before stopping and laughing at himself.

"Oh! What was I thinking?" Doc said laughing, "I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium! How the hell am I supposed to get back? One pellet, one trip!" Suddenly Einstein began to bark inside the truck.

"What is it Eine?" Doc said. Einstein turned to face out to the street. Doc followed suit, and suddenly his excited expression dropped to fear.

"Oh my God," Doc said fearfully, "They found me. I don't how but they found me. Run for it Marty!" Doc quickly ran for the truck, but Marty was still confused.

"Wait, Doc!" Marty called out, "Who?"

"Who do you think?" Doc said pointing out to the street, "The Libyans!" Marty turned to where Doc was pointing and noticed a blue van, the kind you'd see from the 70's, driving into the lot. A man popped from the sunlight and aimed a freaking assault rifle straight at Marty!

"Holy shit!" Marty cried out as he ducked for cover right as the Libyans started shooting.

* * *

 **Hey guys, a couple of announcements.**

 **\- I'm sorry to report that I will not be requesting for any help on this story anymore, since I found that it would be too time consuming especially for the writers trying to get a copy on the movie and accurately rewrite it as accurate as possible. Sorry guys :(**

 **\- In lighter news, I'm excited to announce I have a new project that I am going to work on at the same time. I call it Samurai Wars, and as you can guess it is a rewrite of the Star Wars movies. Rather than space, this will instead take place in feudal Japan, where most of the inspiration for Star Wars took place. Be on the look out for that.**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

When Mr. Strickland told Marty that Doc Brown was dangerous and that he would eventually get into trouble, this wasn't what Marty had in mind. At all. He just ducked down avoiding a barrage of gunfire that hit the side of the truck, causing sparks to fly.

"I'll draw their fire!" Doc yelled as he ran back inside the truck. He then ran back outside with a small revolver, which Marty knew would have no chance against a van with an assault rifle-wielding maniac. Doc aimed and shot at the Libyans, only for it to miss, of course. Meanwhile, Marty was too scared shitless to move. He stared at Doc frantically trying to hold up against the Libyans, with little to no result. Finally the van stopped right in front of Doc. Doc looked up at the Libyan carrying the assault rifle in fear as he slowly raised his hands up, throwing his gun away in the process, a signal of surrender. Then the Libyan just pulled the trigger.

Marty's heart went straight to his throat as he witnessed Doc flaying to the ground, several bullets hitting his chest. The one real friend he had in his life was murdered right before his eyes.

"No!" he instinctively cried out in shock, "Bastards!" The Libyans obviously heard him and began firing at his direction. Marty quickly ran before he could get hit and try to run around the truck, but the Van had the same idea. The van stopped in front of Marty with the assault rifle pointed right at him.

Marty gave up. His best friend was dead and his life had already turned for the worst. He shut his eyes and winced, waiting for the bullets to finally hit him and silently saying goodbye to his family and Jennifer.

He was surprised when instead of hearing the pop of bullets; he instead heard a click and a cursing Libyan. His gun jammed! Marty took this as an opportunity and instinctively jumped into the DeLorean, closing the door after he got in. He revved up the DeLorean and began driving at full speed, trying to outrun the old van the Libyans were driving. He swerved around the parking lot, feeling a strange mixture of terror and exhilaration. It was almost as if he was in an action movie, like a cop film, or that Mad Max movie, or maybe a Transformer… on second thought, forget about the Transformer movies. He peeked into his rearview mirror and he cursed when he saw the Libyan switch his assault rifle for a rocket launcher!

"All right, let's if you bastards can do 90," Marty said, trying to go for a badass tone. He then pushed hard on the gas pedal, the speed sharply increasing with great magnitude. Unfortunately, Marty didn't seem to think this clearly, as he was heading straight for a lamppost installed in the middle of lot. He closed his eyes tightly, expecting to crash.

But this is when things began to get weird. Instead of crashing, Marty was momentarily blinded by a bright light, as the Mall parking lot around him instantaneously became a grassy field. He then ran over a scarecrow, which clung to the windshield. Marty screamed as he lost control of the DeLorean and ran straight for the side of a barn.

The old couple that lived on the farm, alongside their two children, immediately woke up after hearing strange commotion outside. They walked to the barn, noticing a large gaping hole on one of their sides, and slowly opened the door. The old man, the head of the household, aimed his flashlight at a strange silver machine, covered with strange doodads and machinery.

"What is that?" his wife asked, "What is it, Pa?"

"It looks like some sort of fancy car," Pa said, "But with lots of wires on it."

"That ain't no ordinary car!" Pa's son said, "Look!" He handed his dad one of his comic books, which was about the invasion of Soviet Spies. The image showed a soviet dressed in a yellow looking space suit exiting a car that looked strangely like the one in their barn.

The door suddenly opened as the family looked at it in fear. Emerging from the vehicle was a human dressed in a yellow spacesuit and a helmet, slowly breathing with a mechanical hiss. The Soviet spies are here! The family all yelled in terror as they fled from the barn.

"No! Wait! Listen!" Marty tried to say before tripping on a hay barrel and landing face first on the barn floor. Marty removed his helmet, forgetting he had it on the whole time, and was shocked to find himself in a barn. A small, filthy looking barn that smelled like shit. To be fair though, that's probably what the smell was. Marty managed to get back on his feet and slowly exit the barn.

"Hello?" Marty called out, confused and embarrassed, "Uh, sorry about your barn!" Suddenly, there was a shotgun blast that missed Mary by ward and punctured a hole at the side of the barn. Startled, Marty tripped on the doorway and landed on his back, before quickly clamoring to the DeLorean.

"He's about to give away confidential information!" the son yelled, "Shoot him, quick!" Pa fired again, thinking he finally hit the spy.

"Take that you Soviet son of a bitch!" he yelled. Then the silver spy car crashed out of the barn and started driving around strangely. Pa tried to shoot at it with his shotgun, but he kept missing. Then the car ran over a pine tree, carefully positioned right next to another one. Pa grew angry at this sight.

"My pine!" he yelled angrily as he shot at the car again, only to miss and hit his mailbox, which said Peabody on it.

"You Soviet bastards!" he yelled, "You killed our pine!"

As Marty continued to drive, probably way over the speed limit, he couldn't help but panic at himself. Did he just teleport to a totally different world?

"Okay, calm down Marty!" he told himself, "You're okay! This all just a dream! A very intense dream!" Marty then saw something in the distance and slammed hard on the brakes. He exited the vehicle and saw his old neighborhood, Lyon Estates. The only difference, it hasn't been built yet. All there was the stone sign indicating the entrance, and then just a large stretch of green field with a long dirt road. A large billboard by the side showed a happy family beside a nice looking house, almost like the one Marty lives in. It was advertising the neighborhood, complete with the words "Coming Holiday 1986." 1986? Did Marty just actually travel back in time? This was insane!

Marty hopped back in the DeLorean to get himself back home, but the dashboard suddenly went dead.

"Aw, this is nuts!" Marty said as he slammed the electronic display to no response. He then tried to start the car, but it just stalled. Beeping was heard as Marty saw a display with a flashing light. "Low Plutonium Level," it said. Great, Marty thought, just great! There was only one person to fix this mess, hopefully if he's still alive. Marty quickly got out of his radiation suit and pushed the car behind the billboard, covering it with a nearby tarp so that hopefully nobody would see it. A road sign said that Hill Valley was 2 miles away.

This is going to be a long walk.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Marty was thinking back to the last time he saw Wizard of Oz, and how Dorothy was amazed when she saw the wondrous sight of Oz for the first time. Marty however wasn't amazed; he was pretty frightened. Maybe this was how Dorothy really felt in the story and the movie went overboard with it.

1980's Hill Valley didn't exactly look as glamorous as Marty thought. Many of the stores had graffiti on them and beer bottles and paper scraps were occasionally sprawled on the floor. He stumbled to the front of a movie theater, where on it's large sign on the front had two interesting titles. Commando featuring Arnold Schwarzennager, and a large advertisement for a porno to be played at midnight. Pornos? In movie theaters?

He saw that the streets contained many Station Wagons and other old car models, and the clothing that people were, well, they looked so…80's. Most of the teenagers wore baggy jeans underneath leather jackets. Others wore simple pants with turtleneck sweaters or polo t-shirts. Marty could have sworn he saw some people wear a baja hoodie, which he _knows_ doesn't exist anymore. And some of these leather wearing teenagers had piercings on their nose, ears, and tongues. Some of the girls wore a heavy amount of mascara and lipstick, an almost Goth style if you will.

As Marty walked through downtown, a station wagon nearly hit him as he crossed the street. He then witnessed a peculiar sight as a white van with megaphone speakers attached to it drove down the streets. A black and white poster bordered with red, white, and blue was attached to the side, showing the picture of an important looking man.

"Re-elect Mayor Red Thomas!" the speakers from the van kept repeating over and over again, "Progress is his middle name!" Is this really how candidates promoted their platforms before the Internet? Granted, the constant pop-up ads that appear with every Youtube video and Facebook page can get annoying, but looking at this, Marty felt that he wanted to stop the van, pull the driver out, and punch him in the teeth.

There was suddenly a sound of ringing bells. Marty looked up to find that the clock tower was working apparently, and was telling a different time. Marty didn't want to believe it. He actually _was_ back in the 1980's. This was only confirmed when he dug a recent newspaper out of the trash to find that it had been issued on November 5, 1985.

"This is nuts," Marty thought to himself. Marty needed to find a way back home and only knew one person who hopefully could help him, if he's still alive. He pulled out his iPhone, before mentally slapping his forehead.

 _Damn it!_ Marty thought, _Cell phones didn't exist in the 80's!_ Fortunately, he spotted a diner, and through its window, he saw a sign that said public telephone. Well that was lucky. He ran inside the diner, only to stop and observe the setting. It looked like one of those 1950 nostalgic restaurants, kind of like a Johnny Rockets or Denny's. There was a jukebox at one end of the hall playing some 50's tune. (Judging by its annoyingly catchy beat, Marty's guessing it was Mr. Sandman.)

"Yo, kid," Marty heard a guy call out, "You ran from the circus or something?" Marty turned to find the restaurant owner, an old, fat balding man in a typical 50's restaurant uniform, looking at him strangely.

"Huh?" Marty asked.

"What's with the tight jeans?" the old man asked. Marty looked down confused before coming across a realization. Most kids in the 80's wore baggy jeans, since skinny jeans wouldn't become popular until a couple decades later. Marty's weren't skinny, but there were still firm fitting, which almost everybody in 2015 tried to get. Marty didn't really know how to explain that to the restaurant owner, so he instead jumped to the task at hand.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could use your phone," Marty said.

"Yeah, it's in the back." Marty followed the owner's directions and found the phone, which was a beige wall mounted one he would only see at school. A phone book was next to it, somehow secured by a tiny metal bead. Marty quickly flipped through the phone book until he finally found the name he was searching for. Emmet Brown.

"Good," Marty said, "You're alive." He dialed the number and waited. And waited. Marty's iPhone started blaring his 7:00 alarm, to which he quickly shut off, embarrassing himself in front of a confused owner. Doc didn't pick up the phone, and Marty didn't have the time or the patience to wait. He hung up the phone and tore the page off the phonebook before walking back to the main diner area.

"Do you know where Riverside…"

"Are you going to order something kid?" Marty looked up at the clearly irritated owner. Marty hesitated at first but decided what the hell not? He didn't want to get into any kind of trouble.

"Yeah, uh, do you have a Pepsi Max?" Marty asked as he sat on the barstool.

"My name's not Max," the owner said, both confused and annoyed.

"Uh, never mind, how about a Sierra Mist?"

"You want mist from the Sierra's than you're in the wrong place!" Marty was getting a bit flustered, seeing as his favorite drinks didn't exist yet.

"Look can you give me something with no calories?" Marty asked.

"Something without calories," the owner said grumpily. He prepared a cup of black coffee and handed it to Marty, while also taking some coins of the cash register and taking them back as if Marty paid, which he didn't of course. As Marty sat and stared at the swirling black liquid, he heard the ding of a restaurant door opening.

"Hey McFly!" yelled a familiar voice. Marty turned to find a muscular 18-year-old boy wearing a red t-shirt over baggy jeans. He had some spiked rings on his fingers. Accompanying him was a guy wearing 3d glasses for some reason, another wearing a black leather vest and biker gloves, and one more taller one wearing a cowboy hat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was only then did Marty realize who he was seeing much to his shock.

"Biff?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you, McFly!" Biff said again as he stepped forward. But it turns out he wasn't talking to Marty or even walking towards him. Instead he was directing himself to the boy sitting next to him, a scrawny teenager wearing those "nerdy clothes" complete with pens in the pocket, and black, neatly slicked hair.

"Oh, hey, Biff," the scrawny teenager said, clearly not happy to see them.

"Hey shmey!" Biff said annoyed, "Well, since you're here, where's that homework you were supposed to write up?"

"Well, uh…" the scrawny boy said nervously, "I figured that since it wasn't due until…." Then Biff did the same thing he does in the present day. He began knocking on the scrawny teenager's head.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" he said mockingly, "Think, McFly! Think! I got have to time to recopy it! You realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" There was a brief moment of silence, until Biff grabbed the boy's collar threatingly.

"Would you?" he asked again more sterner.

"No! Of course not, Biff!" the teenager said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Biff said. Marty stared at this scene with an odd sense of déjà vu. Biff noticed Marty gawking at them and turned with an irritated look in his eye.

"What are you looking at Butthead?" he said before turning back to the scrawny teenager.

"Now, about that homework," he said, to which the teenager laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'll finish that homework up tonight and run it by you first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Not to early, I sleep in late. Hey McFly, your shoe's untied!" As the scrawny kid looked down, Biff smacked him in the cheek with a nasty laugh.

"Don't be so gullible McFly! And I don't want to see you in here again, 'kay?"

"Okay, buh-bye!" the scrawny teenager said nervously as Biff and his cronies ran out. Marty was still shocked at what he had saw and stared at the teenager. He began to notice the similarities. The same nose, the same jutting jaw, the same awkward walk.

The teenager noticed Marty staring after a long period of silence and turned to him.

"What?" he said irritated.

"You're George McFly," was all Marty could muster up, still in disbelief.

"Yeah," the teenage George said, "And who are you?" Before Marty could answer, a black waiter suddenly rushed up to George.

"Hey!" he said, "What did you let those big boys push you around like that for?"

"Well, they're bigger than me," George said ashamed.

"That don't matter," the waiter said with more confidence. Marty couldn't help but notice an odd similarity, until he recognized his voice.

"You got to stand tall, boy, don't let anybody push you around like you're nobody!" the Waiter continued, "Look at me, you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?"

"Watch it, Goldie," the owner said. Goldie? Now Marty recognized him!

"No sir!" Goldie continued, "I'm gonna go to night school, get a better education, and one day, I'm gonna be somebody!"

"That's right!" Marty blurted out, "He's going to be mayor!"

"Yeah, I-" then Goldie paused at what Marty said as if he had an epiphany, "Mayor! Now that's a good idea! I could run for mayor!"

"You? As Mayor?" the owner chuckled, "That'll be the day."

"You wait sir!" Goldie said with determination, "I will be mayor! I will become the most powerful man in Hill Valley! And I'm going to clean up this town!"

"Good," the owner said with a laugh, "You could start by sweeping the floor." He handed Goldie a broom, which he took with an irritated shrug.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson," he said to himself out loud, "I like the sound of that!" Marty shrugged this off as he was about to sip his black coffee, until he realized his dad was gone! He just caught him outside the window riding away on his bike. Frantically, Marty ran after him, not sure why.

"Wait, dad!" Marty cried, before realizing how weird that would sound, "George! You on the bike!"

Marty managed to track him down to a neighborhood of houses, and found his bike, but no George. Suddenly a leaf fell and Marty looked up. George was crouched on a branch, binoculars up over his eyes. Marty did remember something about his dad bird watching, but then he saw exactly what George was really looking at.

A window with the curtain open, showing a girl taking off her shirt and revealing her bra.

"He's a peeping tom!" Marty said in disbelief. George McFly, the most socially awkward person he knows next to Doc, used to spy on girls that undress?

George scooted forward on the branch, but suddenly slipped and landed on the road, right in front of an upcoming Station Wagon. Instinctively, Marty rushed up to George and pushed him out of the way, before getting hit himself and getting knocked out cold.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Marty's head was swimming. He momentarily felt a loss of orientation. Slowly his senses came back to him. He was lying on a soft bed, most likely his bed. It was dark, the only light coming from a window with the curtains closed. A figure stood before him, a girl that felt familiar to Marty.

"Mom?" Marty groaned, "Mom? Is that you?"

"There, there," the girl replied. Marty was relieved that it sounded almost like his mom. She gently pressed a wet towel on Marty's forehead as she soothed.

"You've been out for almost three hours," she said.

"I had a weird dream," Marty said, "I dreamt I was back in time. It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound now. Back in good old 1985." Those words finally hit Marty.

"1985?" The lights came on and Marty immediately shot up. He was staring at his mother, except she was…different. She was younger, probably Marty's age, and she wore a light green shirt over tan pants.

"You're my…, You're my…." Marty couldn't process the words through his mind, stunned at the awkward fact that he's staring at a teenage version of his mom.

"My name is Lorraine," Marty's mom said, "Lorraine Banes."

"Yeah," Marty just said, "It's just that you're so, you're so…thin."

"I hope you're okay," Lorraine said, "You've got quite a bruise on your head." Marty was about to get up from his bed, but he looked down and screamed.

"Where are my pants?" he cried out, his face red with embarrassement.

"Over there," Lorraine pointed out, awkwardly, "On my hope chest. I've never seen Calvin Kline underwear before." Marty didn't know what to say about his. After all, his mom is seeing him in his underwear, and he's seventeen!

"So what's your name?" Lorraine asked.

"Uh…Marty," Marty said, still embarrassed.

"Well, nice to meet you Marty," Lorraine said as she moved and sat right next to Marty on the bed. Marty started breathing rapidly, sweat dripping down his forehead. This is getting awkward, really fast.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Lorraine asked.

"No!" Marty said impulsively, "No, go ahead."

"That's a big bruise you have." Lorraine reached for Marty's forehead, but he leaned back trying to avoid contact. Unfortunately, he leaned too far back that he fell off the bed.

"Lorraine!" A voice called out, "What's going on over there?"

"Oh God, it's my mother," Lorraine said shocked, "Quick! Put your pants back on!" She threw Marty his jeans, which Marty quickly tried to slip on, even though he tripped midway through.

A few minutes later, Marty was walking down the stairs of the Banes household, which looked relatively nice. There were white coaches, blue carpets, and the wall decorated with nice family portraits.

"So Marty, how long have you been the traveling circus?" the mother asked.

"What?" Marty asked, distracted and confused.

"Well, I guessed you were a performer otherwise you wouldn't be wearing those tight jeans."

"Oh uh, Cirque Du Soleil," Marty said, putting himself into the first circus group he could think of. They entered the dining room, where the rest of the family was sitting down and preparing for dinner. The husband was working on an old TV in which he was plugging in the AV cables.

"Bill," the wife called out, "Here's the boy you hit with the car. He's alright now."

"What the hell were you doing on there? A kid your age?" the husband spoke loudly to Marty in a serious tone. The wife just waved her arms and shook her head.

"Oh, don't listen to him, he's just in one of his moods." She walked around the table where Marty saw other kids already taking their seats.

"Now, you already know Lorraine," the wife said as she began introducing the other kids, starting with the oldest and going to the youngest, "This here is Milton, here's Sally, this is Toby, and right over there is little baby Joey." Marty turned to a little baby playpen in the kitchen and saw a little baby playing with the bars.

"So you're my uncle Joey," Marty said as he knelt down and tapped the pen, "Better get used to these bars kids." Lorraine's mother approached behind Marty, and was speaking to the little baby Joey.

"Yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen!" She finally looked back at Marty and spoke with a smirk.

"He cries whenever we take him out, so we just leave him there. Now are you hungry? We have some meat loaf cooking."

"Uh, actually, I have to go and-" Suddenly he felt backwards and landed on a dinner chair, which Lorraine just pushed toward him.

"Sit with me Marty," Lorraine said.

"Sam, stop fiddling with that thing and come and eat your dinner!" the wife called out irritated. As soon as she finished, the dad rose up in celebration.

"Ha! I got it! Now we can all enjoy Family Times while we eat!" The family all sat down and began having their dinner. Marty was still staring at the TV. Not only were they celebrating the setup of a TV with honestly the most easiest setup in history, but Marty couldn't help but feel a strange sense of Déjà vu, especially since Family Ties is on.

"It's our second TV set," Lorraine said, noting how Marty was intentally staring at the TV, "Dad picked it up just today. You have a TV right?"

"Well, yeah, we have a, um, a flat screen in our living room," Marty said.

"Wow!" Miltob said wide-eyed, "You must be rich!"

"Oh, honey he's just teasing you," the mom said, "Nobody has a _flat_ screen TV." Marty watched a bit more of the Family Ties episode, and then got another Déjà Vu hit.

"Wait, I've seen this one!" Marty said, "I've seen it! It's a classic! It's where Alex dreams he's in 1776!"

"What do you mean you've seen it?" Milton asked confused, "It's brand new."

"Well, I saw it on…DVD," Marty said before realizing his crazy talk.

"What's DVD?" Milton asked.

"You'll find out," Marty replied, not knowing how to answer that as usual.

"You know Marty, you look so familiar to me," the mother said, "Do I know your mother?" Marty stared at Lorraine before answering.

"Yeah, uh, I think you do."

"Well, I better give her a call, she must be worried about you."

"You can't! Uh, because nobody's home…yet." Well, that solved that little issue. Then Marty remembered he had someone to look for and pulled out the phonebook page.

"Uh, do you know where 1640 Riverside Drive is?" Marty asked.

"It's on the other side of town," the father said, "A block past Maple. East End of Town."

"Block past Maple?" Marty said, "I think I remember where that is from Google Maps."

"The hell is a 'Google Map'?" the father asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Um, mother," Lorraine called out, "With Marty's parents out of town tonight, don't you think he ought to stay the night? I mean, dad did hit him with a car."

"That's true Marty," the mom said, "I think you're our responsibility."

"No, I couldn't uh-"

"And he can stay in my room." Suddenly, Marty felt something squeeze his thigh and he instantly shot up from his seat.

"I gotta go!" he said as he made his way to the door, "I have to go! Thanks! You're all wonderful, and I'll see you all later! Much later." With that he exited the house before anyone could say anything.

"He's a very strange young man," the mom said.

"He's an idiot," the dad said bluntly, "Comes from the upbringing. Parents are probably idiots to. Lorraine if you ever have kids who act like that I'll disown you."


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Marty finally found the address later that night, which was hard to do when he didn't have a skateboard or a working iPhone. And no wonder he had a hard time finding the house, it was almost completely unrecognizable. The "house" that Marty knew about was actually just a garage. The real house was a gigantic house right next to it. Doc mentioned how he used to have a manor house, but Marty always thought Doc was kidding. Well, Doc's there now; at least, Marty hopes so.

He went up to the front door and knocked on it strongly. He waited for a long while, and then suddenly, the door opened to a strange sight. It was Doc, obviously a bit younger and less wrinkly, but he still had that crazy hair. At least Marty assumed he did since this gigantic metal hat thing covered his head. However, Marty did notice a bandage on his forehead, must have been when Doc fell on the toilet like he told him back in 2015. As soon as Doc saw Marty, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't say a word!" he said quickly before dragging him inside the house, "I don't want to know your name, or anything about you!" Marty tried to protest to Doc, begging him to listen. But before he could get very far, Doc dragged him to a strange machine and popped a suction cup on his head.

"I'm going to read you thoughts," Doc said as he began to clutch his hat and focus, "Let's see. Uh, you come from a great distance?"

"Yes!" Marty cried out excited, "Exactly!"

"Don't tell me!" Doc said angrily before focusing again, "Uh, you're here to sell me a subscription to MAD magazine?"

"No!" Marty said disappointed, his efforts to explain not going anywhere.

"Quiet, quiet!" Doc said as he focused again, "Uh, donations! You want me to make a donation to the Youth Circus School of Burbank!" Finally, Marty had enough.

"Doc," Marty said sternly as he pulled the suction cup off his head, "I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that you invented. And I need your help to get back to the year 2015." Doc just stared at Marty in stunned silence.

"My God," Doc said slowly, "Do you know what this means?" Suddenly his stunned silence turned to anger.

"It means this damn thing doesn't work at all!" he pried his hat off and slammed on a table, getting tools out to fiddle with the hat. But Marty wouldn't give up.

"Doc! Please!" Marty said, "You got to help me! You're the only one who knows how your time machine works!"

"Time machine?" Doc said confused, "I never invented a time machine." Of course he didn't, Marty thought.

"Alright, I'll prove it to you," Marty said as he pulled out his wallet, "Look at my driver's license? Expires 2017? Look at my birthday for crying out loud! I haven't been born yet!" But Doc wasn't even looking, too busy with his hat.

"And look," Marty said as he pulled out his iPhone and opened up a selfie he took one time, "Look at this picture of my brother, sister, and me. See her sweatshirt? Class of 2014?" This time Doc did look at it, but he almost immediately shrugged it off.

"That's pretty mediocre photo fakery," he said, "They cut off your brother's hair."

"Doc! Come on!" Marty said desperate, "You gotta believe me!"

"Oh, then tell me 'Future Boy'," Doc said sarcastically, "Who becomes Governor of California roughly 30 years from now?" Marty knew this answer immediately, who wouldn't?

"Arnold Schwarzenegger," Marty said confidently, but Doc just scoffed.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Doc said, "The actor? Then who's Lieutenant Governor? Sylvester Stallone?" He suddenly began grabbing his stuff and ran straight for his garage, with a stressed out Marty following close behind.

"I suppose Sigourney Weaver is the Attorney General?" Doc asked sarcastically, "And Dan Akroyd is the State Treasurer?"

"Wait!" Marty said as he ran after Doc, "You have to believe-"

"Sorry kid, I've had enough practical jokes for one evening!" Doc said, "Good night Future Boy!" He then slammed the door to the garage on Marty's face. But Marty was still desperate praying for something to help convince Doc.

"Wait, Doc!" Marty said to the door, "The bruise! The bruise on your head! I know how that happened! You told me the whole story!" He then told the story to the best of his knowledge, but as he continued he began to lose confidence and sound more and more defeated.

"You were standing on your toilet, hanging up a clock, then you fell and hit your head on the sink. And when you woke up, you had a vision of the flux capacitor which…is…what makes time travel possible." Then Doc opened the door, surprised.

Marty managed to convince Doc to drive them in his yellow Station Wagon to the Lyon Estates. Once they got there, in the night, Marty unveiled the hidden DeLorean.

"There's something wrong with the starter," Marty said, "So I hid it here." After unveiling it, Doc gaped in surprise.

"After I fell of my toilet," Doc said, "I drew this." He then showed Marty a napkin where he drew a Y-shaped diagram.

"The flux capacitor," Marty said. He then opened the door and flipped a switch, causing the flux capacitor to light up. When Doc saw it, he fell on his knees, his mouth gaping open.

"It works!" he finally said, "Ha! Ha! It works! I finally invent something that works!"

"You bet your ass it works," Marty said silently. Then Doc realized the seriousness of the situation and turned to Marty in fear.

"We need to sneak this thing back to my laboratory," Doc said, "We've got to get you home!"

Later that night, after managing to get the DeLorean in Doc's garage, he pulled out his iPhone and found the video he recorded before traveling.

"This is it," Marty said as he turned the iPhone screen towards Doc. As the video played, Doc looked surprised and delighted.

"Why that's me!" Doc said, "Look at me! I'm an old man! What is this thing I'm wearing?"

"Oh, this is a radiation suit," Marty answered.

"Radiation suit?" Doc said, "Of course! From the fallout of the Atomic Wars!" Doc then took the iPhone from Marty's hand and stared at it, mesmerized.

"This is truly amazing," Doc said, "A miniature all purpose video camera! No wonder your governor has to be an actor. He's got to look good everywhere he goes apparently."

"Woah! Doc!" Marty said excitedly, "This is it! This is the part!" He grabbed the iPhone back from Doc and positioned it so that both he and Doc could see it.

"No, no! This sucker's electrical!" the video clip said, "But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts of-"

"What did I just say?" Doc asked. Marty scrubbed the video back and played the clip again.

"No,no! This sucker's electrical! But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts-"

"1.21 JIGAWATTS!?" Doc cried out in shock. He began running from the garage and to the exit, repeating the number "1.21 jigawatts" as if it was nuclear bomb.

"Wait!" Marty cried out trying to catch up to Doc, "What the hell is a jigawatt!?" Marty finally caught up to Doc who was collapsed on his living room chair holding a picture of Thomas Edison and talking to it as if he was alive.

"1.21 jigawatts?" Doc said, "How could I have been so careless? Tom, how am I supposed to generate that much power? It can't be done!"

"Doc, all we need is a little plutonium," Marty said. But Doc scoffed.

"I'm sure that in 2015, plutonium is available in every corner drugstore," Doc said, "But in 1985, it's a little hard to come by. Marty, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here." Marty couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Stuck here?" Marty said, "No! I can't be stuck here! I got a life in 2015! I got a girl!"

"Is she pretty?" Doc asked.

"Doc, she's beautiful," Marty said as he pulled out the "I love you" text message on his iPhone, "She's crazy about me. See? Look, that says it all!" Doc still looked disappointed, still down from the revelation that Marty is most likely stuck.

"Doc, you're my only hope," Marty said, hoping that it could give Doc a crazy idea. But sadly, Doc still wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry, Marty," Doc said, "But the only thing capable of producing 1.21 jigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning." Marty perked up at these words.

"A bolt of lightning," Doc repeated, "Unfortunately you're never going to know when or where it's ever going to strike." Marty checked his pockets and found it. The flyer he got from that old lady back in 2015! The one about the clock tower!

"We do now," Marty said with a smile as he handed Doc the flyer. Doc read the blue piece of paper, and suddenly his eyes widened with excitement.

"This is it!" Doc cried out, "This is the answer! It says here a bolt of lightning will strike the clock tower at precisely 10:04 pm next Saturday night! If we can somehow harness this electricity and channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work! Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future!" Marty shot from his seat, pumped and excited.

"Alright!" he said, "Saturday is good! I can spend a week in 1985. I could hang out, maybe you can show me around, or-" Suddenly Doc grabbed Marty in fear.

"Marty! That is completely out of the question!" Doc said frantically, "You must not talk to anybody or see anybody! Anything you do now could have drastic consequences on future events!" Marty's good mood was suddenly gone, as he remembered what happened this whole day.

"Uh, yeah," Marty said nervously. But Doc became suspicious.

"Marty," Doc said suspiciously, "Did you interact with anyone else today besides me?"

"Well," Marty said slowly, "I guess I sort of, bumped into my parents."

"Great Scott!" Doc said in fear, "Let me see that picture of your brother." Marty pulled out the selfie of him and his siblings. Both Marty and Doc stared at it, and Doc gasped.

"This is it!" Doc said, "This proves my theory! Look at your brother!" Marty looked and his eyes grew wide.

"Hey! His head's gone!" Marty said, "Like it's been erased!"

"Erased from existence!" Doc said. Doc and Marty looked at each other with worried expression. This just got a lot more complicated.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

The next morning, Doc had taken the liberty of providing Marty with some 80's clothes so that he could blend more easily. These clothes included looser jeans, white Nike sneakers, a denim jacket, and an orange inflated vest. Mary couldn't help but feel an odd sense of Déjà vu with this clothing choice, but hey, it looked nice.

Once Marty was changed, Doc drove Marty to the high school and when Marty exited the vehicle, he noted the obscenely large amount of graffiti covering the walls and super dirty windows.

"Woah," Marty said, "The heck happened to this place? Looks like a dump."

"Now remember," Doc said, "You need to ensure that your parents meet. If they don't meet, then they won't get married, and if they're not married, they won't have any kids. That's why your brother's disappearing from the photo. And unless you can repair the damage, then your sister will follow, and you'll be next!"

"Sounds pretty heavy," Marty said worried.

"Weight has nothing to do with it!" Doc said.

They entered the high school, which was already filled with students bustling to the next class.

"Now which one's your pop?" Doc asked. It didn't take long for Marty to find him.

"That's him," Marty said. He pointed at a scrawny kid walking down the hall, with several older boys running up to him and kicking his ass. Literally, the kid turned and Marty saw a piece of paper with an arrow pointing to his butt and the words "Kick me" written on it. Doc looked at Marty with a confused look.

"Maybe you were adopted," he said. Then Marty noticed an older guy walking up to George, ripping the paper off his back, and scolding him.

"Oh my God, that's Strickland!" Marty said surprised, "Jeez, did that guy ever have hair?"

"This boy's pathetic!" Doc said, "What did your mother even see in that kid?"

"I don't know Doc," Marty said, "I guess she just felt sorry for him because her dad hit him with a car." Then Marty recognized his mistake.

"Hit me with the car." Oops.

"That's the Florence Nightingale effect," Doc said, "Happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it, kid!"

With Doc's words, Marty went up to George and helped him pick up his books, which fell when he was getting bullied.

"George! Buddy!" Marty said, trying his best to sound casual, "I've been looking all over for you. Remember me? The guy who saved your life?"

"Oh," George said, "Yeah."

"Good," Marty said, "Because there's someone I want you to meet." Marty led George down the hallway to a locker, where Lorraine and two of her friends were standing and talking.

"Lorraine?" Marty asked. Lorraine turned and suddenly her face changed to surprise.

"Marty!" Lorraine said as she pressed her back on the locker.

"Hi," Marty said, "I wanted you to meet my good friend, George McFly!"

"Hello," George asked, trying to sound suave as he leaned next to Lorraine. But Lorraine was too busy focusing on Marty.

"How's your head? Is it okay?" She leaned forward and extended her arm to touch Marty's head, but the bell rang and Lorraine's friends pulled her away.

"Doc, she didn't even look at him!" Marty said in dissapointment.

"This is more serious than I thought!" Doc said, "Apparently your mother is infatuated with you instead of your father!" It took Marty a second to properly process those words.

"Wait a minute Doc," Marty said, "Are you telling me my mother as got the HOTS for me?"

"Precisely!" Doc said.

"Wow!" Marty said stunned, "This is really heavy!" Doc turned to Marty with another confused look.

"There's that word again. Heavy," Doc said, "Why do keep saying that? Is that something kids in 2015 say or is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?"

"Uh…" Marty just said, not entirely sure how to answer Doc's question. But it didn't matter, because Doc just continued.

"The only way we're going to get those two together is through some social…" Doc couldn't find the right word.

"What? You mean like a date?" Marty asked.

"Exactly!"

"Well, what kind of date? I mean, what did kids do in the 80's?"

"They're YOUR parents!" Doc said, "What are their common interests, what do they like to do together?" Marty thought about it.

"Well…nothing," Marty said.

"Look!" Doc said pointing to a poster on the school wall, "There's a rhythmic ritual coming up!" Marty looked at the poster, which was dark blue and had images of coral and fish painted on it. White words were painted on it, which said:

"Saturday Night! ENCHANTMENT UNDER THE SEA! Be there or be square!"

"Of course!" Marty said excitedly, "The Enchantment Under the Sea Dance! They're supposed to go there! That's where they kiss for the first time!"

"Alright," Doc said, determined with a new plan, "I'm going to work on getting the DeLorean to work and get you back home. Meanwhile, you stick to your father like glue and make sure he asks that girl to the dance!"

Marty waited until lunch time and found George eating by himself with two notebooks in front of him.

"Hey George!" Marty said as he sat across from him, "Remember that girl I introduced you to? Lorraine?" Marty turned to see Lorraine chatting with her friends and then back to George, who was still invested in his notebooks.

"What are you writing there, George?" Marty asked curiously.

"Oh, stories," George said, "Science fiction stories about visitors from other planets and stuff." Marty gaped at George, surprised at this fact he never knew about his dad.

"Get out!" Marty said surprised, "I didn't you did anything creative! Let me read one of those." He reached out to George's notebook, but George quickly placed his hands on the notebook preventing it from moving.

"No!" George said, almost panicky, "I never let anyone read my stories."

"Why not?"

"Well, what if they don't like them?" George said, "What if they say I'm no good?" Marty just had a strange sense of déjà vu, remembering how he said the exact same words yesterday (or was it day before yesterday? Jeez, time travel can be so confusing.)

"I guess it doesn't really make any sense right?" George asked as he went back to his work.

"No," Marty said, "No it kind of does actually." That was actually kind of a truth. But Marty didn't have the time to dwell on it; he has a job to do.

"So anyway George," Marty said, tapping on his notebook to get his attention, "About Lorraine, she really likes you."

"Yeah?" George asked intrigued.

"Yeah," Marty said, "She told me that she wants you to ask her out to the dance on Saturday. All you gotta do is go up and ask her." Suddenly, George turned nervous.

"Woah, right here, right now in the cafeteria?" George asked frightened, "What if she says no? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Besides, I'm sure she would rather go with someone else."

"Who?" Marty asked, confused.

"Biff," George answered as he pointed towards Lorraine. Marty turned to find Biff and his cronies surrounding Lorraine, with Biff literally trying to get in her pants, much to her protests.

"Oh come on, you want it! You want it!" Biff said with a cocky smile, "You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you!"

"Shut your mouth!" Lorraine cried out as she slapped Biff on the face, "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Well, maybe you are and you just don't know it yet!" Biff said as she clenched Lorraine tightly.

"Get your meathooks off of me!" Lorraine cried out. Marty couldn't stand watching his mom get abused, and before he figured out what he was doing, he already grabbed Biff by the color.

"You heard her! She said get your meathooks-" Then Marty forgot how big Biff was and immediately tried to calm down.

"-off. Uh, please?" Marty finished. But Biff looked down at Marty with cold eyes.

"What's it to you, butthead?" he said giving Marty a shove, "You know you've been looking for a fight!"

He shoved Marty again, and this time Marty responded by shoving him back and getting ready for a fistfight. But Biff stopped as he caught a look at a disappointed Strickland. He then lowered his head to Marty and spoke calmly, threatening him.

"Now since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break," Biff said, "Today. Now why don't you make like a tree, and get outta here?"

It's make light a tree and leave, idiot! That's what Marty would have said, but he didn't want to provoke an actual fight with Biff. He turned to try and convince George to try again, but when he did, George was gone.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the reinterpretation so far. I have a little bit of a problem though. The toughest part of this rewrite is to take the various period elements from the 1950's and update it to a reference from the 80's. The one moment I could not figure out, involves when Marty plays Johnny B Good years before it's actually written and a band member contacts Chuck Berry, unintentionally inspiring him to write the song. I cannot think of a substitute song for this moment. It will have to be something from the 90's and feature an element that wasn't featured in the 80's before. If any of you guys have any ideas, could you please suggest them in your review?**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Marty managed to catch up to George after school, who was already on his way home.

"George!" Marty cried out as he ran after him. George noticed Marty and began to walk faster.

"Why do you keep following me around?" George asked. Finally, Marty caught up with him.

"George! Listen!" Marty panted, "If you don't ask Lorraine out for that dance, I am going to regret it for the rest of my life!" That wasn't a lie, Marty's life literally depended on this.

"I can't," George said, "I'll miss my favorite TV show, MacGuyver. Besides, I'm just not ready for that dance. And not you, or anyone else on this planet, is gonna make me change that!" He then stormed right inside his house, leaving Marty outside, nearly defeated. He took out his iPhone and checked the family selfie again. David's torso was nearly gone!

Then Marty got an idea. MacGuyver? Wasn't that a spy show?

Later that night, George was sleeping peacefully at night, blissfully ignoring the events of that morning. Suddenly, an ear splitting sound erupted in his ear, causing him to shoot upright on his bed. Standing above him was a man in a yellow radiation suit, holding strange flat device. He lifted his thumb off the device and the sound stop, giving George some time to recover.

"Who are you?" George asked nervously. The man responded by pressing on the flat device again, causing the noise to continue, frying George's brain. Then it stopped again.

"Silence citizen," the man said in a deep voice.

"My name is Ethan Hunt, and I'm a special agent from SHIELD."

The next morning, while Marty was waiting by a gas station with a bottle of Coke, he saw George approach him.

"Marty!" he cried out frantically. He looked like a mess, with bags under his eyes and his hair, still slick, but uncombed.

"George, you weren't at school, what happened?"

"I overslept," George answered, "You gotta help me! I have to ask Lorraine out but I don't know how!"

"Don't worry," Marty said, "She's over by the café, come on." Marty began walking George over to the café, where most of the students were hanging out.

"What made you change your mind?" Marty asked.

"Last night, Ethan Hunt from SHIELD, was in my house," George said fearfully, "And he told me that if I don't ask Lorraine out, he'll blow up my brain!" Marty didn't look that shocked, but instead gave George a reassuring pat on the arm.

"Look, let's just keep the whole 'brain blowing up' thing to ourselves," Marty said, "Look, Lorraine's inside. All you have to do is go in and ask her." George looked at Marty like he was nuts.

"Just like that?" he asked nervously, "But- I don't know, what do I say?"

"George, relax," Marty said, "Just say whatever's natural, whatever comes to mind." George was silent for a minute.

"Nothing's coming to mind," George admitted defeatingly. Marty groaned.

"Jeez George, it's a wonder I was even born," Marty mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Marty said quickly, "Look, just tell her that she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Tell her that destiny brought you together. I mean, girls like that stuff, right?" He suddenly noticed that George was busy writing on a miniature notepad.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing this down," George said, "This is good stuff."

"Right, good for you," Marty said, "Now just go in." George went in the door to the diner, but Marty had to push him the rest of the way due to his nervousness. Marty felt that he was inside one of those time paradoxes he's seen in various time travel movies. The diner was clearly inspired by the fifties, with black-and white tiled floors and a jukebox playing some cheesy fifties song, but everybody inside was dressed in eighties clothing. It was literally a clash of the eras!

Marty sat at one of the bar stools drinking his coke as he watched George nervously stare at Lorraine, who sitting in a booth chatting with her friends. George combed his hair with his fingers and turned confidently to the bar.

"Lou," he said, "Get me a milk. Chocolate!" A glass of chocolate milk slid down the counter to him. He caught it and took a big chug before slamming the glass back on the counter.

Not bad, Marty thought.

George slowly walked up to Lorraine, his notepad open to the lines he wrote, as he nervously spoke.

"Lorraine," he said, getting her attention, "My density has popped me to you."

"What?" Lorraine asked confused.

"Uh, what I meant to say was-"

"Wait," Lorraine said, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes," George said, "I'm George. George McFly! I am your density!" Lorraine just gave a confused look.

"I mean, your destiny," George corrected himself.

"Oh," Lorraine said with a smile.

"Hey McFly!" Marty turned to that sound and groaned to himself. Biff and his cronies were here to ruin everything, just when he was so close!

"I thought I told you never to come here," Biff said with an evil smile, "Well, now it's gonna cost you. How much money ya got?"

"Well, how much do you want Biff?" George said nervously. Biff stepped forward, but instinctively Marty stuck his leg out, causing Biff to trip on the floor. There were gasps and "oh's" as Biff stood up and faced Marty. Well, faced was the wrong word. Biff's head was higher than Marty. It was so high in fact, that Marty could barely look over his shoulder.

"Alright punk," Biff said threatingly, "Now you're gonna-" Thinking quick on his feet, Marty pointed in a random direction and tried to talk casual.

"Hey, Biff! What's that?" Biff turned to see where Marty was pointing and quickly Marty used the opportunity to sock Biff right on the face. Can't believe that actually worked!

After knocking the cronies out of the way, literally, Marty rushed outside. His mind was racing looking for ways to escape. Then he noticed to boys at the park, playing on skateboards, something Marty was very good at.

"Hey!" Marty cried out as he ran over to the board, "Hey kid! I need to borrow this!" He picked the kid up off the skateboard and took it quickly before he could say anything. As he began to skate away fast, Biff showed up and ran to his muscle car revving it up and going right after Marty.

Crap, Marty thought, I can't outrun a car! Well, if he can't outrun, he'll have to outwit Biff instead.

The chase lasted roughly five minutes, as Marty skated around the main Hill Valley Square. He attempted to evade Biff by quickly grabbing the back of a moving truck, which helped him make a sharp turn, just missing Biff's big muscle car. Unfortunately, his luck didn't last long as suddenly he found himself in front of Biff's car, not being run over, but pushed by the car. He barely heard Biff say he was going to ram him.

What to do, what to do! Marty took a big gamble and hopped off the skateboard, running on the hood of the car. He quickly climbed over the metal exterior and was able to jump off the back of the car and onto his board, which rolled under. Marty made a mental bet to see if Tony Hawk could pull that off!

He then turned to see Biff not being so lucky. His muscle car skidded and crashed into a truck, causing its contents of brown dirt to spill on the car and through the open windows onto Biff and his friends. Wait…not dirt. The sign on the truck said "Manure," as in animal shit. Eww.

Happy with himself, Marty flipped the board and walked up to the kid, who had been staring at this spectacle with amazement the whole time.

"Here you go kid," Marty said with a smile and a wink. The kid took the board from him, as if he was given something from a famous celebrity.

Marty didn't really feel like sitting around and getting haggled by 80's authorities, so he began to head back to Doc's place. It's been one hell of a day.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

Marty returned to Doc's place after a very strange day, and was shocked to find Doc sitting on a stool, staring at Marty's iPhone. Marty remembered that he left it behind since he didn't need it, plus the battery was running low. Although Marty couldn't see what Doc was watching, he still heard it.

"Oh my god, they found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it Marty!" Doc would then just scrub the video backwards to that part, watching it again and again. Marty forgot he still had that thing recorded, and was reminded that in the future, he's never going to see Doc again.

"Doc?" he called out. Doc suddenly glanced up and hastingly stopped the video, setting the iPhone aside.

"Oh, hi Marty," Doc said, "I didn't hear you come in. Uh, fascinating device this video unit." Marty mentally argued with himself in his head, before coming to a hasty decision.

"Look, Doc," Marty said slowly, "There is something you should know about that tape." Doc quickly got up and began fiddling with a long metal rod attached to the DeLorean.

"Don't tell it, Marty," Doc said, "No man should know too much about his own destiny."

"But Doc, you don't understand-"

"Yes I do understand!" Doc interrupted, "If I knew too much about my future, I could endanger my own existence, just as you have endangered yours!" Marty sighed, seeing Doc's point.

"You're right," Marty admitted, "You're right."

"Good," Doc said with a nod, "Now let me show you what I've been working on." He led Marty to a giant ping-pong table, containing a giant white model of Hill Valley.

"Please excuse the crudity of this model," Doc said, "I didn't have time to scale it or paint it." This was crude? As far was Marty was concerned this is probably the most accurately looking Hill Valley had ever seen. Almost every basic detail was there, made from Styrofoam and various bottles and boxes. Even the courthouse looked pretty impressive! But Marty decided to not to indulge in it too much.

"It's great Doc," Marty said. That was the truth, even if it wasn't enough to fully compliment Doc's skill. Doc then began interacting with his model, pointing at a copper wire tied to a nail on top of the courthouse.

"Alright," Doc said, "We'll start off this wire that's tied to the top of the courthouse, which will channel down toward these two lamp posts." He indicated the two model lampposts, one on each side of the street and with the copper wired tied between them.

"Meanwhile," Doc said, "I've attached this metal hook onto DeLorean, and connected it into the flux capacitor." He indicated the metal hook that was currently fastened to the DeLorean.

"At the precise moment when the lightning strikes the wire, you should be driving down the street, making contact with the wire at exactly 88 miles per hour and sending you back to 2015." He then took out a small toy car, which had a small copper wire attached and bent upward like the hook.

"Here, you pull this car back and simulate the DeLorean," Doc said as he handed Marty the car before grabbing a giant electric cable, "I'll simulate the lightning." He walked up to the model of Hill Valley and positioned the cable over the courthouse nail.

"Ready," Doc said. This prompted Marty to begin winding the clack by pulling it backward on the model street up to the starting position, holding it tightly so the car doesn't suddenly roll off.

"Set." Oh, please work, Marty begged to himself.

"Release!" Doc said. Marty let the car go just as Doc touched the nail with the wire, sending a big bolt of electricity down toward the lamposts. As soon the car wire made contact with the main wire, there was a small explosion that momentarily blinded Marty. The car kept rolling, now engulfed in flames as it bumped into a wastebasket, igniting the contacts. Doc gasped as he quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"You know, you're filling me with a lot of confidence Doc," Marty said nervously, not happy with the idea that the DeLorean may catch on fire on his return trip, or maybe explode.

"Don't worry about it," Doc said as he continued putting out the fire, "I'll handle getting the DeLorean to work, you take of your pop." As soon as the fire was put out, he turned sharply to Marty.

"By the way, what happened?" Doc asked eagerly, "Did he ask her out?" Marty suddenly felt a large invisible hand slap his forehead. He just escaped Biff and his goons he forgot to check if George properly asked Lorraine out. Still, better to be optimistic.

"Uh, I think so," Marty said with an uncertain smile. As soon as he said this, there was a knock on the door. Doc trotted down to the door and peeked out the window. He suddenly turned to Marty in fear.

"It's you mom!" Doc cried out, "She's tracked you down! Quick! Cover the DeLorean!" Marty quickly helped Marty spread a large tarp to cover most of the DeLorean and quickly calmed down, moving his hair to the side to make sure he looked normal. Doc opened the door and let Lorraine in. She gasped as soon as she saw Marty.

"Hi Marty," she said with a smile.

"Mom," Marty said before quickly correcting himself, "Lorraine! What-How did you know I was here?" She looked down embarrassed.

"I followed you," Lorraine admitted. She then looked cautiously at Doc. Thinking quickly, Marty made up an excuse.

"Oh, this my uh-Doc. My Uncle! Doc Brown," Marty said nervously. Lorraine greeted Doc and he did the same. As Lorraine walked toward Marty, Doc gave Marty a look, obviously questioning the "uncle" excuse.

"Marty, I don't mean to sound forward," Lorraine said, "But I was wondering if- I don't know, you would probably ask me to go with you to the school dance?" Marty was in shock. First his mom had a crush on him instead of his dad, and now she's asking him to the dance?

"Wait," Marty said trying to sound casual, "So-you mean, nobody's asked you?"

"No," Lorraine said, "Not yet."

"But, what about uh, George?"

"George McFly?" Lorraine asked as she paused, giving it thought, "Well, he's kind of cute. But I think a man should be brave and strong, and protect the woman he loves. Don't you?" As she said this, Marty turned to Doc, begging for help. But Doc just looked annoyed, not happy with how this is going.

Marty gave a quick gulp before answering.

"I still don't understand. Why am I supposed to ask Lorraine out to the dance when she's already going with you?" George and Marty were by a Laundromat, as Marty volunteered to help George with his family's laundry while giving him the unfortunate setback in the plan.

"Because George she WANTS to go with you," Marty said, "She just doesn't know it yet. That's why we got to prove that you, George McFly, are a fighter, someone's who's always going to be there for her."

"I can't," George admitted, "I've never picked a fight with anyone in my life."

"You're not picking a fight Dad," Marty said, but stopped when he realized what he just said, "Dad-dad- Daddy-O! You're coming to her rescue! So let's run over the plan again. Around 8:45, where will you be?"

"I'm going to be at the dance," George dictated.

"Right, and where will I be?"

"You're going to be in the car, with her."

"Alright so right around 9:00, she's going to get angry."

"Why's she going to get angry?" Marty rubbed his neck in embarrassment, not really willing to tell George his full plan.

"Because," Marty said reluctantly, "Well, nice girls get angry when guys… take advantage of them." George looked at Marty in shock, and just so happened to be a holding a bra from the laundry basket.

"Wha- You mean you're going to touch her on the-" George panicked indicating the bra. Marty quickly grabbed the bra and tossed back in the basket.

"George, it's just an act!" Marty said hoping to make him forget about it, "Right? So, 9:00 you're walking in the parking lot. You us…uh, STRUGGLING in the car. You walk up, you open the door, and you say…" He paused, waiting. But when it didn't come he turned to George.

"Your line George!"

"Oh," George said before saying his line as tough sounding as he could, "HEY YOU! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" George took a breath, trying to process what he sounded like.

"Do you really think I have to swear?" George asked.

"Yes George," Marty said confidently, "Goddammit, just swear! So I get out of the car, you punch me in the stomach, I'm out for the count, and you and Lorraine live happily ever after." George smiled nervously.

"Oh, you make it sound so easy," George said, "I just wish I wasn't so scared!"

"George, there's nothing to be scared about," Marty said, "You'll do alright! You know, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

Marty always liked how even when it was nighttime, Hill Valley still had this nice breeze. Not to cold, nor hot, just right. Of course, that probably has something to do with the upcoming storm.

Marty and Doc and were out by the courthouse, in the position where Doc had planned. Marty was wearing a tuxedo that made him feel less like James Bond and more like a stiff jazz singer, while Doc was busy on the wire that would hopefully get Marty home. As he worked, the weatherman on the radio said stuff about tonight being a relatively calm night, causing Doc to look concerned.

"I hope you're right about this storm," Doc said to Marty.

"Since when can weathermen predict the weather?" Marty said as fixed his tie, "Let alone the future?" As Doc stepped down from his ladder to fetch some tools, he paused by the DeLorean, now covered in a tarp.

"You know Marty, I'm going to be really sad to see you go," he said, "You really made a difference in my life. Just knowing that I'm going to live to see 2015! That I'm going to succeed in something! To travel back in time! I'm going to miss you Marty." Marty just looked uncomfortably at Doc, knowing that while Doc will get to see 2015, he won't live long enough to actually travel in time. It caught Marty in the heartstrings as he struggled to speak without showing any kind of crying.

"Yeah," Marty said, "I'm gonna miss you too." Doc smiled as he went back to work. Marty sighed to himself, feeling that he just can't leave without telling Doc what's going to happen.

"Look, Doc," Marty said, "There's something you should know about the day I travel back in time-"

"No!" Doc cried out quickly, "Marty we already talked about this! No man should know too much about his own destiny! Even if your intentions are good, it can backfire drastically! Whatever you have to tell me I will find out in the natural course of time." Marty sighed in disappointment, and then asked Doc if he could stop by the diner to go to the bathroom. He agreed, and Marty went inside. But he didn't go to the bathroom. Instead he borrowed a piece of paper, an envelope and a pen and began writing a short and simple letter, telling Doc the truth. A bit theatrical, but it might be the only way he could tell him. Before leaving the diner, he reread his letter out load.

"Dear Doctor Brown, on the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions necessary to prevent this disaster. Your friend, Marty."

He then placed the letter in the envelope and wrote 5 very important words on it in all caps.

"DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 2015"

He then walked out and carefully slipped the envelope in Doc's jacket, which was folded on a nearby park bench, all while Doc was busy trying to explain to a cop that he's doing a weather experiment.

The school dance seemed pretty fun. The entire gymnasium was decorated in an undersea theme, ranging from fake seaweed, cardboard seahorses, even a painting of Ariel from the Little Mermaid. A rock band was up on stage playing a popular dance tune as the students, dressed in tuxedos and dresses, were dancing together. All except for George, who was busy dancing by himself to this surprisingly catchy tune.

Marty drove Doc's car to the school parking lot, with Lorraine on the passenger seat. He stopped in front of the school door, but instead of getting out, he sat inside.

"Do you mind if we…park?" Marty asked Lorraine nervously, "For a while?" Marty was rightfully nervous to ask, since he was absolutely sure Lorraine was too nice a girl to sit in a parked car with a boy. After all, she even says so 30 years from now.

"That's a great idea. I'd love to park," Lorraine answered. Marty had to do a double take.

"Huh?"

"Marty, I'm 18 years old," Lorraine said with a sly smile, "It's not like I never parked before."

"What?" This was not the Lorraine that Marty knew in the future.

"Marty, are you alright?" Lorraine asked with a chuckle, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no," Marty said, trying to ignore what he just found out, "Everything's good." After a few seconds of silence, Marty looked outside, trying to find George. He turned to Lorraine and was shocked to find her drinking from a flask.

"Lorraine!" Marty cried out as he grabbed for the battle. Lorraine swallowed the last gulp.

"I stole it from my dad's fridge!" Lorraine said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, uh, but you shouldn't drink," Marty said in astonishment. Lorraine's smile dropped.

"Why not?" Lorraine asked.

"Because…uh…you might regret it… later in life," That wasn't a lie. Marty remembered what Doc said about changing the past, but if he could keep her mom from being an alcoholic, that would be okay right?

"Marty, don't be a wuss!" Lorraine said in shock, "It's the 80's! Every teenager drinks at some point!" Marty saw no real reason to argue, so he casually took a swig from the bottle. The liquid burned his tongue as he spat it out of the mouth. It was like drinking unleaded gasoline! To make matters more embarrassing, Marty saw Lorraine take a puff from a cigarette.

"Jesus! You smoke too?"

"Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!" Lorraine said irritated. Marty was speechless. How do tell your own mom a lesson taught by…well, your own mom!

After the song ended, the band told the attendees of the ball that they were going to take a little break. At this time, George was scooping up his third cup of punch, which as far as George could tell, was probably spiked recently. He then noticed the clock and nearly choked on his punch. It was 9:15! He was fifteen minutes late with the plan!

Marty looked out the car window at the empty parking lot. Dammit George, where are you?

"Marty, why are you so nervous?" Marty turned to Lorraine to find that she had just removed her coat, revealing her pink, shoulder baring, dance dress. Marty swallowed a quick awkward gulp before trying to answer. He had to make the move, somehow.

"Lorraine," Marty began, "Have you ever… been in a situation where you know what to do…yet when the time comes, you find you just can't do it?"

"You mean like on a first date?" Lorraine asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know what I do?"

"What?"

"I don't worry." Suddenly Lorraine leaned over and planted a big kiss on Marty's lips. Marty staggered back, completely taken by surprise. This definitely was NOT what he had in mind!

As soon as she kissed him, Lorraine slowly withdrew, with a look of combined confusion and disgust.

"This is wrong," Lorraine said, "I don't what it is, but when I kiss you… it's like I'm kissing… my brother. I don't think that made any sense."

"Believe me," Marty said embarrassed, "It makes perfect sense."

"Someone's coming." Marty sighed and turned to the door. Before he could blurt out "Finally!" to a late George, he was suddenly grabbed by a very big hand and pulled out of the car. This wasn't George!

"You cost me almost a thousand buck damage to my car, you son of a bitch!" Biff growled in Marty's face, "I'm going to pull it right out of your ass! Hold him!" He then tossed Marty to his cronies, who were chugging away on beer bottles.

"Let him go, Biff!" Lorraine said defiantly, "You're drunk!" Biff looked down at Lorraine and gave a sly smile.

"Well look what we have here," he said slowly. Lorraine's slowly turned to fear as she realized what Biff had in mind. She tried to back up.

"Oh no!" Biff said as he climbed and tackled Lorraine, "You're not going anywhere! Come here!" As he struggled with Lorraine, he turned to his cronies.

"Take him out back!" he said, "I'll deal with him later!" The cronies didn't do anything yet, intrigued at the scene in the car.

"Go!" Biff said annoyed as he slammed the car door, "This ain't a peepshow!" One of the cronies socked Marty in the gut, knocking him out, as the carried him behind the school. They noticed a car with a trunk open and agreed to hide him in there. They stuffed him in the trunk and slammed the door shut, but as soon as they did that, one of the members of the ban came out.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?" he asked in anger.

"Hey, beat it freak! This doesn't concern you!" The other members of the band emerged from the car, all in leather vests and some with spiked gloves.

"Who you calling freak, pencil-neck?" the lead band member said as he flicked a stick of weed aside. The cronies looked nervous as they slowly backed up.

"Look, man, I don't want to mess with potheads okay?" one of the cronies said. Two of the band members started chasing them away, scaring them off.

"**** off! you retards!" they cried out. There was sudden thumping noises coming from the trunk.

"Let me out!" the muffled voice of Marty said. The lead band member turned to his friend.

"Quick! Get the keys!"

"Uh, they're in the trunk!" Marty's voice called out. The two band members paused.

"Say that again?"

"I said the keys are in here!" The lead band member gave a curse as he ordered his friend to get a jack to open the trunk. Meanwhile, Marty began to sweat. Biff was in his car doing he-doesn't-want-to-know-what to her and George isn't here yet! Could things get any worse? Struggling with his cramped space, Marty pulled out his iPhone and looked at the family selfie. Already, Dave was completely gone and his sister's head was missing.

Oh right, he thought to his head, I'm also going to be wiped out of existence! This is turning out to be the worst Saturday of his life… and possibly his last!


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

George ran out of the school into the parking lot, panting as he searched for the car. He was already late on the plan, and he didn't want to be any later! He scanned the parking lot and found the car, which was shaking back and forth, Lorraine's muffled screams barely audible. Man, Marty must be putting up a great act, George thought to himself. Regardless, he quickly adjusted his collar and marched over to the shaking car. Taking a quick gulp of breath, he put on his tough guy face before opening the car door.

"Hey you! Get your damn hands-" he didn't even finish his sentence when he realized something was seriously wrong. It wasn't Marty in the car, but it was Biff. He had his hand in Lorraine's dress, over the thing George didn't want to identify, as he glared at George.

"I think you got the wrong car McFly," Biff said slowly. Suddenly, Lorraine's head popped, in absolute fear.

"George!" she said fearfully, "Help me!"

"Turn around McFly," Biff said. George didn't move. He didn't want to see Lorraine like this. He didn't care that it was Biff, a guy that could easily break his bones. He didn't want to just walk away when Lorraine was in trouble, be it part of the plan or not.

"Are you deaf McFly?" Biff asked threatingly, "Turn around and close the door!" George gulped and pointed at Biff.

"No Biff," he said, trying his best not to sound nervous, "You leave her alone." Biff didn't reply as he sniffed and stepped out of the car, towering over George.

"All right punk," Biff said with a sneer, "Now you're gonna get it." George instinctively threw a weak punch, but Biff grabbed his arm and began twisting his arm. George started to cry out in pain, his arm just about ready to break.

"Biff stop!" Lorraine cried out, "You're hurting him!"

Meanwhile, the band was still trying to get Marty out of the car trunk. The band leader was using a car jack to open the lock. As he wiggled the jack, he finally unlocked the door, but the jack slipped and he cried out in pain.

"Dammit!" he hissed, "I sliced my hand!"

"Who's are these?" Marty asked as he crawled out of the trunk with car keys in his hands. One of the band mates spoke up and Marty tossed him the keys, throwing a quick thank you as he quickly ran back to the car. Hopefully George hasn't reached the car yet!

George was just about ready to collapse, the feeling on his arm slowly disappearing. Biff grinned and sneered like a wild animal as he continued to twist the arm, ready to break it off.

"Biff!" Lorraine cried out angrily, "Leave him alone!" She suddenly crawled out of the car and jumped on Biff, grabbing him around the shoulders. Biff just merely shook her off and tossed her on the asphalt on her butt. At the sight of this George gaped. The whole world slowed down as he saw Lorraine helpless on the ground and Biff cackling wildly like a maniac. His entire body began to fuel up with a hot anger as he glared at Biff, his fist clenching. As soon as Biff turned his head towards him, George threw the strongest punch he ever mustered. As soon as it landed, Biff suddenly spun around and fell on the ground, his nose bleeding and unconscious. Marty had just run up and saw George's punch in shock. Who knew his dad it in him?

Lorraine just stared at the fallen Biff in shock, as George was to busy looking at his own hand in shock, not believing that he just did that. George noticed Lorraine still on the ground and lowered his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lorraine nodded her head as she took his hand and was helped up, a smile emerging on her face as she stared into George's eyes.

Marty gave himself a mental cheer. He did it! Not exactly the way he planned it, but he still did it! Now they just had to kiss at the dance- Wait, the dance! Marty barely remembered hearing the bandleader slicing his hand, which means they might not play! In fear, Marty turned and ran back to the band, who were busy bandaging the band leader's hand.

"Guys!" Marty cried out, "Listen! You got to back out there and finish the dance!"

"Dude, look at Matt's hand," one of the band members said, "He can't play with this hand."

"Yeah, but Matt, you got to play!" Marty said helplessly, "If you don't play, there's no dance! And if there's no dance, then there's no kiss, and then I'm history!"

"Look, bud," Matt said, "the dance is over. Unless you know someone who can play the guitar."

Actually…

Marty never thought he would have stage fright, but this was the closest he had ever felt. He played a slow love medley on the guitar while the other band preformed, looking anxiously at the slow dancing George and Lorraine. He wasn't nervous about how the audience will react to him, he was more nervous at whether George and Lorraine will finally kiss and he's not in danger of wiping out of existence.

"George," Lorraie said with a teasing smile, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Well uh," George said nervously, "I don't know." Suddenly a snobby guy with red bushy hair suddenly interrupted.

"Scram McFly!" the kid said, "I'm cutting in!" As soon as he did, almost as if this was a movie, Marty suddenly couldn't play. He felt weak in his knees as he suddenly collapsed on the stage. The band members looked at him strangely, but kept on performing. Suddenly Marty gasped as he saw his hand. It was disappearing, fading away like some cheesy special effect.

Lorraine was crying out for George, who Marty couldn't see anywhere. He couldn't keep his eyes open, as if the last of his life was being drained out.

Then George appeared by Lorraine.

"Excuse me," George said confidently as he shoved the snobby kid away. He placed his hands on Lorraine's cheeks as they closed in for their first kiss.

As soon as the lips planted, Marty suddenly woke up, alive and well, as if by magic. His hand was back, and he was finally able to play again. As the song continued, Marty saw George and Lorraine dancing very closely together. He smiled to himself. He did it! He saved himself and his family from extinction! And playing matchmaker sure felt great! Eventually, the song ended, as the dancers stopped dancing and applauded the band. Marty took off his guitar, but was interrupted by Matt.

"That was awesome!" Matt said, "Let's do another one!"

"Oh, well uh, I got to go."

"Come on man! Let's do something really sick!"

"Something…really sick?" Marty looked at the audience and realized they weren't just applauding for the band; they were applauding for HIM. He was the star tonight. Marty's dream was to be able to at least play at a school dance, and this was the closest he ever got. Marty gave himself a mental shrug as he walked up to the microphone. What the hell, one more song should be okay.

"Alright," Marty said, "So this is an oldie, but-" Marty stopped himself suddenly, realizing the song he had in mind technically wouldn't have been released yet.

"Uh, well it's an oldie where I come from, and- oh forget it!" He quickly turned to the band and gave them some musical directions. This was a song he learned a while ago and was one of his favorites to play. He let out an insane guitar riff as the band joined in. The audience got in the groove and started to dance. As Marty continued to play, he stepped up to the microphone. He wasn't a great singer, but he couldn't play this song without singing along.

"Oh we got to hold on, ready or not!" Marty sang with as much rocker attitude as possible, "It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We got each other, and that's all right for love. We'll give it a shot! Oh, we're halfway there! Whoa! Livin' on a Prayer! Take my hand; we'll make it I swear! Whoa! Livin' on a Prayer!"

As he continued to play and jam to the song, Matt, who was standing to the side banging his head to the beat, got an idea. He quickly ran backstage and dialed a number on a telephone.

"Jon! It's Matt!" he said, "Your brother! Matt Jovi! You know that anthem you were looking for? Well listen to this!" He then pointed the phone towards Marty's direction, so that his brother Jon can hear his song. Marty continued to let it riff, with insane licks and power chords. Not paying full attention to what he was doing, he suddenly went up to the microphone and did an improvised rap. He was really into the moment, letting the words flow out of his mouth like a waterfall, that he didn't realize the room went totally silent. He opened his eyes and noticed everybody in the audience has stopped dancing and were staring at Marty in confused awe. Oh yeah, Marty thought to himself, it's going to be a while before rap comes. Letting out an awkward chuckle, he took off his guitar and handed it back to Matt.

"I guess you guys aren't ready for that," Marty said in the microphone, "But your kids are going to love it." Not waiting for the applause, he walked off backstage and proceeded down the steps to the side exit. As he walked down the steps, he saw someone waiting for him there.

"Lorraine!" Marty said in surprise.

"Marty! That was…uh, interesting music," Lorraine said, to which Marty just gave an awkward shrug.

"Um, I hope you don't mind, but George asked if he could take me home," Lorraine said nervously.

"Great!" Marty said, maybe a little too excited, "Great. I, uh, have a feeling about you two!"

"I have a feeling too," Lorraine said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I uh, got to get going," Marty said.

"Hey Marty!" George said as he reached out and shook Marty's hand, "I want to thank you for all the advice. You really boosted my confidence!"

"Yeah, no problem George!" Marty said, "Good luck!"

"Marty will we ever see you again?" Lorraine asked. Marty didn't know how to answer that, so he thought he'd do something classy.

"I guarantee it," Marty said with a smile. He then proceeded to walk down the steps, but stopped midway. He probably shouldn't do this considering the whole "screwing-up-future-events" thing Doc warned him about, but what the heck, just once.

"Uh, one other thing," Marty said to Lorraine and George, "Um, if you guys have any kids, and one of them when he's eight, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug… go easy on him?" George and Lorraine snickered at such a strange and awkward request.

"We will," George said. And with that, Marty turned and exit the school, mission accomplished.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

10:15 pm. The wind was blowing in Doc's hair, as he looked intensely at his watch.

"Damn! Where is that kid?" he said to himself. He paced for a bit and then looked at his other watch.

"Damn!" He paced some more before looking at his OTHER watch.

"Damn! Damn!" He then heard a car engine and looked up to see his station wagon, which obviously Marty was driving. Finally.

"You're late!" Doc yelled amidst the strong winds, "Have you no concept of time?"

"Hey, I had to change!" Marty argued, wearing his orange sweatshirt over jeans, just like he wore when he first arrived in 1985, "You think I was going back in that…that Zoot suit?" He helped Doc uncover the DeLorean, which was still under the brown tarp.

"You're not going to believe this, but it worked!" Marty called out as he took out his phone, "George! He took out Biff in one punch! I didn't know he had it in him! He never stood up to Biff in his life!" Doc looked at the photo in the phone. Sure enough, it was whole, with all three of the siblings in tact. Still, something caught Doc's attention.

"Never?" Doc asked.

"No," Marty said, "Why? What's the matter?" Doc thought about it for a minute, but then waved it off, as he began laying out the plan.

"Okay, I calculated how this works," Doc said loudly, "I marked your starting point way over there!" He pointed down the street.

"At the precise calculated moment, you're going to accelerate down the street and hit this wire once you're driving precisely at 88 mph! Which would be in approximately, 5 minutes!" He took a small alarm clock, the wind up kind that's practically ancient now, but hey, wireless didn't exist yet.

"When this alarm goes off, you hit the gas!" Doc said.

"Right!" Doc wound up the alarm clock and placed it carefully on the DeLorean's dashboard. As soon as he was done, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I guess that's everything!" Doc said.

"Thanks!" Marty said.

"Thank you!" Doc replied happily. It pained Marty to see Doc happy like this, knowing what's about to happen when he gets back. Marty prayed he would read the letter before that, but just in case, he came up and hugged Doc tightly. Doc, stunned at first, slowly returned the hug.

"See in about 30 years?" Doc asked.

"I hope so," Marty said, almost on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry!" Doc said optimistically, "As long as you hit this wire at exactly 88 mph, as soon as the lightning strikes, everything will be fine!" Feeling ready, Marty hopped into the DeLorean and revved the engine. Doc placed his hands in his pockets, feeling satisfied, but then felt something odd in his right pocket. He pulled it out and Marty gave a look of disappointment. It was an envelope and written on it was "Do not open until 2015."

"What's the meaning of this?" Doc asked concerned.

"Find out in thirty years!" Marty answered. This caused Doc to panic.

"It's about the future isn't it?" Doc yelled in combined fear and anger, "It's information about the future!" Marty quickly got out of the car as Doc continued to rant.

"I warned you about this kid!" Doc yelled, "The consequences can be disastrous!"

"Well, that's a risk you're going to have to take!" Marty yelled back, "Your life depends on it!"

"NO!" Doc yelled as he began ripping the letter to shreds, "I refuse to accept the responsibility!"

"In that case, I'll just tell you straight out!" But before Marty could do that, a tree branch fell due to the strong winds, and unplugged the cable up on the clock tower.

"Great Scott!" Doc said worryingly. He instinctively grabbed a large coil of rope.

"You get the cable, I'll throw the rope down to you!" Doc said before darting straight into the courthouse. In the span of a few seconds, Doc made it up to the top of the courthouse, momentarily frightened by its creepy dog statue. He tossed down the rope, and Marty quickly tied a tight knot on the cable. Doc pulled on the rope, lifting it up to his level. Marty didn't know when he was going to warn Doc, so he thought now would be the best time.

"Doc!" Marty called out, "I have to tell you about the future!"

"What?" Doc yelled back, barely able to hear him.

"I have to tell you about the future!" Marty repeated.

"What?"

"On the night that I go back in time you'll be-" Suddenly the clock tower bell rung, startling Doc and nearly causing him to fall off. As soon as he regained his balance, he turned to Marty.

"Go! Now!" Doc called.

"No, Doc!"

"Look at the time! You have less than 4 minutes!" Marty wanted to argue back, but consider the situation he's in right now, he knew there was no point. He ran back to the DeLorean, revved up the engine, and began driving down the road toward the starting point, which Doc conveniently labeled with a painted START line on the road. Once he got into position, Marty got out of the car and installed the giant hook cabled into the flux capacitor, before sitting back down in the DeLorean.

"Damn it, Doc!" Marty said to himself angrily, "Why did you have to tear up that letter? If only I had more time." Then a revelation struck him.

"Wait, I got all the time I want!" Marty said, "I got a time machine! I can just go back early and warn him! Ten minutes out to do it." He entered the date and time on the keypad, programming the DeLorean to take him back to October 25th 2015 ten minutes earlier.

"Okay, time circuits on," Marty said as he checked the systems, "Flux capacitor…fluxy, engine running, okay, we're good!" As if right on cue, the engine suddenly died. Marty panicked as he twisted the ignition and slammed on the gas pedals, trying his best to get the engine running. But it just kept stalling. Why now?

Meanwhile, Doc was precariously hanging from the top of the courthouse, trying to shimmy his way over to the plug. This wasn't as easy as it looks. Actually, who was Doc kidding? It was suicidal! The Belize was too narrow for Doc to put his foot on, and the strong winds could easily push Doc right off the clock tower and down to his death. But Doc had to risk it, not only for the fate of time as he knew it, but for Marty as well. As he continued to cross, he suddenly slipped off the edge, but fortunately, the plug was just in his reach. He grabbed it just before he fell, but unfortunately the disconnected wire fell from his hands and grabbed onto the cuff of his left pant leg. To make matters worst, the pant is starting to tear. Carefully, Doc lifted his leg upward, and just before the wire could fall off, he managed to grab it and balance himself on courthouse Belize. Doc gave a satisfied sigh of relief, and was finally able to fix… wait, the wire wasn't going. It was stuck! Doc gave a strong tug, and the wire loosened, but when he looked down, he noticed that the other plug, near the two lampposts, has become unplugged. Great Scott!

Meanwhile, Marty was still having trouble getting the car to start. He tried hitting the steering wheel, twisting the ignition, and even slamming on the gas pedal. But nothing was working. Suddenly, the alarm clock that Doc set up began to ring. He needed to go, now! Marty desperately tried twisting the ignition again, but all he got was more engine stutter.

"Please!" Marty said furiously. He then slammed his head on the steering wheel, and to his incredible surprise, it worked! The DeLorean sprang to life and Marty quickly slammed on the gas pedal, accelerating the car.

Doc heard the engine vroom and looked up to see the DeLorean fast approaching. But the wire was completely disconnected! It wasn't going to work! Quickly, he plugged the wire near the top of the courthouse, and then with his gloved hands, slid down the wire like some superhero in those ridiculous movies that kids were watching. Suddenly the lightning struck, causing the top of the courthouse to explode in a shower of sparks. As the lightning traveled down the wire, Doc quickly plugged the last plug. The DeLorean made contact with the wire, and there was a sudden flash of bright light that knocked Doc backward.

Once the booming and flashing was over, Doc looked up. The DeLorean was gone, and there was a line of flames where the tires were. Doc wasn't exactly sure, but he was certain of one thing. It worked! The plan actually worked. He let out a large cheer as he looked up at the now damaged clock.

See you in the future Marty, he thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

A helicopter buzzed overhead. A drunk man slept on a park bench, with a wrapped bottle of beer in his hand. His sleep was interrupted by a loud explosion, which caused him to fall off his bench. He staggered upright and looked toward the direction of the sound. Two lines of flame went down the street, ending at a strange silver car that apparently crashed into the movie theater. The car pulled out, indicating the driver was still alive.

"Crazy drunk driver," the man grumbled.

Marty exited the car and looked around, not believing his eyes. Everything looked exactly like he remembered it. It worked!

"I'm back!" Marty said. He even noticed the familiar drunk guy.

"Red!" Marty said. The man just replied with a grunt. Marty was thrilled to be home, but that thrill was short lived.

"Doc!" He said, remembering. He checked his watch. Ten minutes left, just like he typed in.

"I got time!" Marty said to himself as he ran back to the DeLorean. He revved the engine, but it died...again.

"No, no, no!" Marty kept pressing on the gear and turning the ignition, but to no avail. Suddenly a suspiciously familiar blue Volkswagon sped by him.

"Libyans," Marty said to himself. Seeing no other option, Marty began running to the mall on foot.

* * *

It took him longer than he wished to reach the mall, and already, both his chest and back were in pain from the running. The blue Volkswagon was already there. Marty didn't want this to be true, so he ran up to the mall sign, not noticing that it said "Lone Pine Mall" instead of "Twin Pines Mall."

He saw Doc with his hands up, having just tossed his weapon away. Then the Libyan shot him with his assault rifle, causing him to fall backwards. Before Marty could scream, he suddenly heard a familiar sound.

"NO! BASTARDS!" The Libyan shot in a different direction, and then Marty saw himself running around the truck. Marty's eyes widened. He was witnessing his trip to the past! He saw everything, from the way Marty shut his eyes tight waiting for the gun fire, the gun jamming, him hopping in the DeLorean, the entire drive around the parking lot, before the DeLorean suddenly flashed and it was gone, leaving behind the flaming entrails. The Volkswagon then crashed into the empty security booth, and from the looks of it, knocked the Libyans unconscious.

Marty quickly rolled down the hill to the parking lot and ran to Doc's body.

"Doc!" he cried out, tears in his eyes. He knelt down and turned his body over. His eyes were wide open, and he was stiff.

"No!" Marty sobbed, "Oh God, no!" Marty slumped to the ground as tears streamed down his face. He then heard the sound of shifting sound of plastic cloth. He suddenly looked up, and Doc was upright, looking at Marty in combined happiness and surprise!

"You're alive?" Marty gasped. Doc opened his radiation suit, revealing a black vest with silver dents.

"Bulletproof vest?" Marty said, "How did you know? I never got the chance to tell you." With a smile, Doc reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a fading piece of paper, covered in plastic tape. He handed it to Marty, and he unfolded it. It was the letter he wrote back in 1985, the same one Doc ripped apart!

Marty wanted to cheer or cry, happy that Doc finally listened to him, but instead he tried to compose himself, despite still having a smirk on his face.

"What about all that talk about screwing up future events?" Marty asked, "The Space-Time Continuem?" Doc just gave a shrug with a smile on his face.

"Well, I figured 'What the hell?'" he answered.

* * *

They arrived back at Marty's house in the DeLorean. Marty hadn't seen this house all week, and he was relieved to see it hasn't changed. He exited the DeLorean and then turned to Doc.

"So...how far are you going?" he asked Doc.

"About thirty years?" Doc said with another shrug, "Nice round number."

"Cool, uh, look me up when you get there?"

"I will, Marty." They smiled as they shook hands.

"Oh, and watch that re-entry," Marty said, "It gets kind of bumpy." Doc smiled and nodded. As Marty walked back to his house, he turned to watch the DeLorean pull off the driveway and then speed down the street. A flash of light occured, along with that familiar booming sound. Marty yawned, remembering how late it was when he left, and he proceeded through the back fence to his room.

* * *

The alarm clock rang. Apparently the station was playing a throwback song from Huey Lewis and the News. Marty was still snoring on the bed, still in his clothes. He suddenly shot out of bed, examining his surroundings.

"Man, what a dream," Marty said to himself with a yawn. Opting to skip the shower today, he walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Through almost shut eyes, Marty looked around. It was the same old house. Same tiled floors, same painted walls, same fancy furniture-

His eyes shot up as he did a double take. Fancy furniture? His parents can't afford nice furniture! All they had were rickity stuff they got from garage sales! But Marty's eyes weren't deceiving him. The living room was filled with fancy white leather furniture!

He then saw Dave and Linda sitting on the breakfast table, and even they were different! They were wearing nicer clothes. Heck, Dave was wearing a suit!

"Say if Paul calls tell him I won't be available tonight," Linda said.

"Linda, first of all I'm not your answering machine!" Dave said annoyed, "Secondly, the home phone rang and some guy named Craig or Greg was asking for you."

"Well which was it? Greg or Craig?"

"I don't know! I can't keep track of all your boyfriends"

"HEY!" Marty called out. Both siblings looked up at him.

"What the hell's this?" Marty asked, thinking this was a practical joke. Linda just looked at him strangely.

"Breakfast," she said awkwardly.

"Did you sleep in your clothes again?" Dave asked.

"Uh, yeah, but what are you wearing?" Dave looked at Marty strangely too.

"Marty, I always wear a suit to the office," he told him, as if this was common knowledge. Suddenly the back screen door opened.

"George, I'm sure you cheated!"

"Lorraine, you know I don't cheat!" Marty fell, causing everyone to look at him concerned.

"Mom?" Marty said in surprise, "Dad?" They looked completely different. Lorraine looked healthier, even thinner and George wasn't a scrawny runt anymore, but rather a well built cool guy with gray hair and sunglasses.

"Marty!" Lorraine cried out in shock, "Are you alright?"

"Did you hit your head?" George asked.

"No, no I'm fine," Marty said still shook up, "It's just- Mom! You look so...thin!"

"Why thank you Marty!" Lorraine said happily, before George gave her a playful pat on the butt, causing her to gasp.

"Hey Marty," Linda called, "Jennifer called on the home phone!" Lorraine gasped.

"Oh I love Jennifer!" she said, "She's a sweet girl! Isn't today the big night?" Marty was partially distracted.

"What?" Marty asked.

"Don't you remember?" Lorraine asked with a raised eyebrow, "Your little trip to the lake? You've been planning it for two weeks."

"Uh, yeah, but mom, we talked about this," Marty said, still unsure of what he's seeing is real, "Besides, how can I go? The car's wrecked."

"WRECKED?" George cried out in surprise. Everybody was shocked at this, and an argument began.

"Quiet everyone!" George said, "The car's fine!" He then led Marty to door and looked through the window.

"See?" he said, "Biff's just finishing it up right now." And sure enough, there was Biff, but he wasn't in a nice suit with a ridiculous haircut. He was instead dressed in a green jumpsuit, by George's car (a new BMW!) with it's hood up.

"Now Biff!" George cried out, "I want an oil change as well, not just a clean exhaust port!"

"Just filled it up right now," Biff called out.

"Biff!" George called out sternly, "Don't con me!" With that, Biff suddenly turned nervous and was laughing like a giddy school kid.

"I'm sorry Mr. McFly!" he said nervously, "I meant that I was just getting the oil ready!"

"Ah Biff! What a character!" George said as he sat down with a newspaper, "I never could keep him straight during high school. Although, if it wasn't for him…"

"We wouldn't have fallen in love," Lorraine finished with a smile as he handed George a fresh cup of coffee. Suddenly, the door opened, and Biff entered with a large cardboard box.

"Mr. McFly!" he called out excitedly, "This just arrived! I think it's your new book!" He placed the box on the kitchen table and used a knife to open the box.

"Honey!" Lorraine cried out happily, "Your first novel!" The box was filled with thick novels, and Marty pulled out a copy. It was titled "A Match Made in Heavan" and had an eeringly familiar image of a guy in a space suit over a boy and a girl holding hands. On the back was a nice picture of George McFly.

"See?" George said, "It's like I told you. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything!"

"Hey Marty?" Biff called out, "Here are your keys! You're all souped up for tonight!"

Marty looked at Biff strangely.

"Keys?"

* * *

The garage door slowly whirred open, as Marty stared inside. The sunlight lifted upward like a curtain, revealing a true beauty inside. It was the black Toyota truck that Marty wanted. Marty gaped at the truck as he slid his hand over the smooth black chrome. He couldn't believe it! Not only did he save his parents' marriage as well as his own life, but he somehow accidentally made it better. Really better! It just felt too perfect!

"How about a ride mister?" a familiar voice called out. Marty turned with his eyes wide. Jennifer was standing there, hands in her pockets with a big smile on her face.

"Jennifer," Marty gasped, "Are you a sight for sore eyes! Let me look at you!" Jennifer gave Marty a confused look as he took her in his arms.

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week," Jennifer said.

"I...I haven't" Marty answered, realizing how weird he's sounding.

"Marty, are you okay?" Jennifer asked as she rubbed his forehead, "Is everything alright?" Marty turned to look back at the house, and he saw George and Lorraine, arms wrapped around each other, looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah," Marty answered, turning back to Jennifer, "Everything's great!" He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jennifer's…

Suddenly there was a loud boom that startled both Marty and Jennifer. They turned to see the DeLorean sharply pull on Marty's driveway, knocking over the two plastic garbage bins and covered in steam. The door opened, and Doc suddenly hopped out, wearing what looked like hawaiian clothing under a yellow rain suit with a plastic tie. His eyes were covered by some metal glasses, but there were no lenses.

"Marty!" Doc cried out as he grabbed his shoulders, "You've got to come back with me!" Marty was still distracted by Doc's glasses. He slowly waved his hands in front of them, wondering how the hell Doc can still see.

"Where?" he asked. Doc lifted his glasses up, revealing wide frantic eyes.

"Back to the Future!" he answered. He then ran straight to the garbage bins, and began pulling out random bits of trash, including banana peels and beer cans.

"Wait, what are you doing Doc?" Marty asked. Jennifer was right beside him, staring at the whole thing with wide confused eyes.

"I need fuel," Doc answered. He then ran up to the DeLorean, where Marty noticed something new. It was some white cylinder shape attached to the slot where the plutonium used to go. It was labeled "Mr. Fusion." Doc lifted the white cylinder and dropped the trash inside the small hole.

"Quickly! Into the car!" Marty couldn't believe this. He started to chuckle.

"No, no, wait Doc! I just got here! Okay, Jennifer's here! We're going to take the new truck for a spin!" Doc closed the white cylinder and turned to Marty.

"Well, bring her along!" Doc said, "This concerns her too!"

"Wait Doc, what are you talking about?" Marty asked confused, "What happens to us in the future? What, do we become assholes or something?" Doc momentarily raised his eyebrow in thought.

"Oh, no, no! You and Jennifer turn out fine!" Doc said with a smile, "It's your kids, Marty! Something has got to be done about your kids!" Kids?

Before long, Marty and Doc were back in the DeLorean, with Jennifer on Marty's lap. Doc pulled the DeLorean out of the driveway and then stopped.

"Hey Doc, you might want to back up," Marty said, "We don't have enough road to get to 88!" Doc just smiled as he slipped on his metal glasses.

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads!" Suddenly, to Marty's surprise, the DeLorean lifted up into the air, thanks to some hover devices on the tires. Doc steered the DeLorean around, and then sped up, all the way to 88, causing the DeLorean to flash in a burst of light.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **And that was Back to the Future (2015). I still have Part II (2015), Part III (2015), and The Game Episodes 1 - 5 (2015) left to do. And let me tell you, between these, DC Earth 6114, and other upcoming stories, I'm going to have a lot of work to cover, so I appreciate your patience.**

 **Got an idea of what the future of 2045 will look like? Submit your ideas in your reviews!**


End file.
